A League Like No Other
by StarMage2
Summary: Slightly AU. Ash has finally become a pokemon master, but when he goes on vacation with his friends, he finds himself in a new pokemon league not like any other in the entire world. Trust me, it'll turn out better than I make it sound. Up'd to pg-13.
1. An Ending to an old tale

StarMage: Hi everyone! This is my first fan fiction story so be kind with the reviews.  
Disclamer: I do not own Pokemon. If I did, I don't think many would watch it.  
Notes-  
Ash-17  
Misty- 18  
Brock- 19  
  
'thought' "speak" (author's notes)  
StarMage: Now let's get on with the show!  
*******************************************************************************   
**Chapter One**- An Ending to an old tale and a Beginning to a new one.  
  
"Wow! I've forgoten how beautiful the sea is," said Ash.  
  
"Pika!"  
  
"You're right Ash. It's been awhile since we've had a vacation don't you think?" asked Misty.  
  
Ash had just recently been declared a Pokemon Master of all the leauges he had participated in. Currently, Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu had decided on a cruise vacation to celebrate. Ash and Pikachu wanted one so they could relax. Misty just wanted to see the ocean again. And Brock wanted to hit on girls. As of now, Ash, Pikachu, and Misty were at the top deck looking out at the ocean. Brock was at the pool side trying to get one of the tanning girls to go out with him.  
  
"I can't believe it. I've finally become a pokemon master. It's just to good to be true," said Ash.  
  
"Well I hope you know that it isn't over yet," said Misty. "You've got to keep training to keep your title, Ash. Otherwise, you might loose your position to someone. Like Gary or some other trainer."  
  
Ash slightly shuddered at the thought of Gary as a pokemon master. Pikachu noticed this and tried to get Ash to laugh or something. Ash only looked at him and smiled.  
  
'It's vacation time!' thought Pikachu. 'They have got to lighten up.'  
  
***On another place on the ship***  
"We've got to catch Pikachu," screamed a girl with long red hair.  
  
"But we might as well give up," replied a boy with longish blue hair saddly. "The twerp's a pokemon master now. We won't stand a chance against him."  
  
"You guys never did in the first place," said a Meowth.  
  
"Will you two be quiet! I'm trying to think here!"  
  
"Fat lot of good that'll do, Jessie. All your plans have failed and so have all the plans James made."  
  
"Well Meowth, none of your's worked either!" screamed back Jessie and James.  
  
As usual, Team Rocket had not given up. Dispite the numerous times that Ash and co. had beaten them. If anything they became more desperate. The boss was constantly on their heels about them not turning in one single pokemon. The usual begging for mercy kept them in a job.  
  
"We might as well just go out there and confront them," said James.  
  
"You're right James! Let's go!"  
  
***Back to Ash and Company***  
"Come on! Just your phone number will do!"  
  
"Well, maybe..."  
  
As of late, Brock was currently somewhat successful in getting a girl to notice him. Ash was still looking out at the sea with Pikachu trying to get a laugh from him. Misty was sitting down and taking a nap. Suddenly there was a big comotion and everyone looked.   
"Prepare for trouble twerp!"  
"Make it double!"  
  
"Um, can you just leave us alone now. I'm in the middle of my vacation you know," said Ash calmly.  
  
"Well twerp you should know that we won't give up till we have Pikachu," replied Meowth.  
  
"Can't you guys give it a rest! Everytime you come to steal Pikachu, Ash always gets him back! Just make everyone happy and give up already!" screamed Misty.  
  
"Well this time, we won't loose," said Jessie smugly. "We've planed this out perfectly. Nothing will stop us!"  
  
"Oh really?" asked Ash. "Then what if Pikachu was behind you and was preparing to shock you?"  
  
"Well then we'd... What!"  
  
All of Team Rocket turned around to see a smiling Pikachu with electricity comming out of his cheeks.  
  
"Piiii!"  
  
"It's going to shock us!"  
  
"Kaaaa!"  
  
"Ha! Got you! No shocking us!" said James proudly while holding Pikachu with rubber gloves.  
  
"Good job James," said Jessie proudly. "Now what are you going to do?"  
  
"Nothing," said Ash calmly. "Pikachu's doing fine on his own"  
  
Everyone averted their attention to Pikachu, who had gnawwed a very big hole in James's rubber gloves.  
  
"Bye now. Pikachu! Thunder!"  
  
Electricity sparked from Pikachu's cheeks. Pikachu let the sparks fly as Team Rocket was electrocuted to no end.  
  
"GGGAAAHHHH!!!!! TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!!!!"  
  
With that, Team Rocket did go blasting off in a big explosion. Pikachu jumped in to Ash's arms afterwards with Ash actually laughing.  
  
***Later that night***  
"It's quiet," said the captian. "Too quiet."  
  
"Sir, a freak storm is headded our way!"  
  
"I knew it. Alert the passengers. Prepare everything for passing through the storm."  
  
All the passengers sat down at dinner chatting away. That is, until the ship began to shake. As if on que the PA system let out an annoucement.  
  
"Attention passengers. Please gather all important possessions and report to the life boats. A hurricane caussed by Gyrados is heading our way. Again please gather all important possessions and report to the life boats immedately. Thank you."  
  
The whole dinning room went into a panic with Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu in the midst of it. Soon enough everyone was in the life boats. With the captian at the lead, everyone rowwed away from the storm with little or no trouble. However, Ash and co. were having some problems.  
  
"Ash, you row!"  
  
  
"No, you row too Misty!"  
  
The arguement went on till Brock pointed something out. "Um, guys, I think you should look."  
  
Everyone turned to where Brock was pointing to see that the storm was practicly right on top of them.  
  
"AAAHHHHH!!!!" "PPPIIIKKKAAA!!!"  
  
As the storm sucked them all in, they tried to stay together. The last thing Ash saw was that they were all holding hands before blacking out...  
  
***A while later***  
Ash lay still with Misty, Brock, and Pikachu on the ground. A gentle breeze blew past. This woke up Pikachu. Pikachu proceded to shock Ash to wake up.  
  
"AAAHHH! PIKACHU! How many times have I told you not to... hey? Where is this place?"  
  
Ash's scream had just woken up both Misty and Brock as well.  
  
"Huh? What happened?" asked Misty.  
  
"Hm. This place doesn't seem to be familiar. The storm must have brought us here," rationalized Brock.  
  
"Well," said Ash, "we weren't anywhere near the Orange Islands. Johto was way far off from where we were. And we were too far from Kanto too. So... **WHERE ARE WE???**  
____________________________________________________________________________  
StarMage: Hey! So what do you guys think. I know it's short and the only reason it seemed long was the spacing. But that's how I type. Sorry. Anyway please give me some good reviews and bad ones. Any way that I can improve is greatly appreciated. Besides, you all do want to know where Ash and Co. are, don't you? -_^ 


	2. Where are we?

StarMage: Hey! Thanks for the, well um, review Thunderstorm . Well, on with the next chapter.  
Disclamer: I do not own Pokemon. If I did, I don't think many would watch it.  
Notes-  
'thought' "speak" (author's notes) ~psychic communication~  
*******************************************************************************   
**Chapter Two**- Where are we?  
  
We join Ash and company again as they walk onward in this unknown place. Unbeknown to Ash, he's about to find out not only where this place is, but the power of its trainers as he absent-mindedly walked into someone as he was looking around.  
  
"Ouch," said Ash. He had recovered from bummping into the person quicker.  
  
Ash took this moment to see who or what he had bummped into. The person was dressed in a white v-neck t-shirt. Along with a pair of dark blue jeans. The person also had a scabbard with a sword on his back. The hilt was a star with wings and a yin-yang in the middle. The belt for this was covered a little by the person's back pack straps. The hair of the person was black with silver highlights. Ash was also busy contemplating wether the person was a boy or girl. This was due to the long black braid, which he found out was real when the person shook their head, that was draped over their right shoulder. The clothes were a bit too loose to tell anything. Ash decided to do the only smart thing and open his mouth.  
  
"Um, sorry. Are you okay?"  
  
"A bit shaken but okay. Um, what are you stareing at?"  
  
Ash instantly averted his gaze elsewhere(don't worry! no shonen ai!) and simply said, "Sorry. I was just, um, I just wanted to know..."  
  
"Come on! Spit it out!" the person demanded.  
  
"Are you a boy or a girl!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Ash sighed and calmly said while blushing, "Are you a boy or girl?"  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"Because of the...," Ash pointed lamely at the braid.  
  
"Oh! I'm a boy. You seem to be a new face around here. Let me introduce myself properly. My name is Brian. Who are you guys?"  
  
Pikachu took this moment to run up to Ash along with Misty and Brock. Pikachu sat on Ash's shoulder and Misty and Brock stood at his side.  
  
"Oh my name's Ash. I'm from Pallet Town and this is one of my pokemon and friends Pikachu." Ash pointed at his shoulder with Pikachu on it.  
  
"My name's Misty!"  
  
"I'm Brock."  
  
"Hm, nice to meet you all," responded Brian. "Well Ash, if you want to make up for bummping into me, accept my challenge for a pokemon battle!"  
  
Ash stood stunned. He was just challenged by a kid who was obviously younger than him by three years. He could always go easy on him. Couldn't he?  
  
"Okay," said Ash, "I accept your challenge. But I have to warn you, I'm a pokemon master in all the known leagues! So I'll just go easy on you."  
  
"Oh! So you're that Ash! We've heard of your accomplishments here. But I can assure you, you are in a new league with new rules and even better trainers. I won't go easy! This will be a one-on-one match. No time limit. Let's go!"  
  
Ash smirked(can he smirk? does he smirk?). 'This kid obviously thinks highly of himself. I'll go easy on him anyway.' "I'll choose Pikachu!" said Ash.  
  
Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder and took a battle stance.  
  
"Um Ash, don't you think that's a little drastic," whispered Brock to Ash. "This kid might be a starting out trainer. Pikachu would annilate him."  
  
"Don't worry Brock," said Ash with an air of confidence. "I said I'd go easy on him and I will."  
  
"If you guys are done talking, you might want to see my pokemon choice!" shouted Brian.  
  
Everyone turned around to see Brian had a pokeball in his hand and was tossing it up and down.  
  
"I choose you! Pikachu!"  
  
Brian's Pikachu materialized from his pokeball and took a stance.  
  
Ash was stunned. No one had ever beaten his Pikachu with another one. 'This is going to be interesting,' thought Ash. "Alright, let's go! Pikachu! Quick attack!"  
  
Pikachu charged at lightening speed at Brian's.  
  
"Pikachu, Agility on my cue."  
  
Brian's Pikachu stood ready. Ash's Pikachu moved closer still.  
  
"Wait for it... wait for it... NOW!"  
  
As Ash's Pikachu was about to hit Brian's, Brian's disapeared.  
  
"Wha? Where'd it go?"  
  
"Pikachu! Thunder tackle!" commanded Brian.  
  
"What?! I've never heard of that attack! Pikachu, use Agility too!"  
  
Ash's Pikachu prepared to run, but was hit by Brian's Pikachu's head which was charged with electricty.  
  
"What! What's going on! How'd he do that?"  
  
Ash looked around the battle field and saw Brian's serious face. He realized that he wasn't going to win playing nice any more.  
  
"Okay, we're going to battle for real now. No more mister nice pokemon master. Pikachu let him come to you! When you can, use Thunder!"  
  
Ash's Pikachu closed his eyes and twitched his ears as Brian's ran around. When Brian's stopped and began to charge at Pikachu, Ash's Pikachu opened his eyes and let the electricty fly.  
  
"Light Screen!"  
  
As the Thunder attack headed for Brian's Pikachu, it let out a field of light which, after some struggle, neutralized the Thunder attack.  
  
"Not bad Ash. Usualy Pikachu doesn't have that much of a problem neutralizing attacks with his Light Screen. You must be a good trainer after all. Pikachu! Let's show him our version of Thunder! Use Thunder Rain!!!"  
  
"What!? Again with the unknown moves! What's going on?"  
  
Brian's Pikachu charged up and it's eyes glowed a brillant and bright yellow. Soon, it let loose an amount of electricty into the sky which immedately darkened. Soon, the cloudy sky boomed and lightening began to fall from the sky towards Ash's Pikachu.  
  
"Pikachu," shouted Ash, "get out of the way! Use Agility!"  
  
Pikachu ran as fast as possible to avoid the falling lightening. Pikachu had many near misses, but did his best to avoid it all.  
  
"Pikachu, Brian's Pikachu must be tired by now! Use the strongest Tackle and Quick Attack together to get him!"  
  
"Heh," said Brian, "it'll take more than that to finish my Pikachu. Pikachu, why don't you finish off Ash's Pikachu. Thunder Tail Staccatto!!"  
  
"Again! Pikachu get away!"  
  
Pikachu tried, but was too late. Brian's Pikachu bashed away at Ash's with it's electrified tail upwards. Ash's Pikachu cried out in pain(sorry all you Pikachu lovers). When the attack was over, Pikachu had swirls in its eyes.  
  
"Oh! Pikachu!"  
  
Ash ran over and picked up his Pikachu. Brian walked over to see what was going on and his Pikachu jumped on to his head. Ash looked angrily into Brian's eyes which made him stummble back a bit.  
  
"What did you do to Pikachu!"  
  
"Calm down Ash," said Brian.  
  
"How can I calm down when Pikachu might be seriously hurt!"  
  
"Look, Thunder Tail Staccatito may be powerful, but its effects are very minimal. They last for at least two minutes. Five at the most."  
  
As if on cue, Ash's Pikachu opened his eyes and blinked. Ash hugged him.  
  
"Pikachu! You're okay!"  
  
"See, Pikachu's fine," said Brian. "But you all really should rest. I know! Why don't you all stay at my place for awhile."  
  
"Thanks," said Ash, "but we don't want to be a burden you know."  
  
"It's no problem. And to make up for the worry I caused you, I'll even teach you and your Pikachu the Thunder Tail Staccatto."  
  
"Well, if you put it that way," said Ash, "we'll be more than happy to accept!"  
  
"Then it's agreed! You'll all come to my place, and I'll cook a great dinner too! My house is down that way." said Brian as he pointed down the way that Ash and co. had come.  
  
So they left the battle field towards Brian's house. As they were on their way, Misty asked something.  
  
"Um excuse me Brian, but which league is this? I've never heard of those attacks, so it must be some new league. Isn't it?"  
  
Brian looked at her and replied, "This league has been hidden from the pokemon community. It's called the Elementano League."  
  
"Oh, that would explain why we don't know about this place. But how are you able to do those attacks? Are they even legal?"  
  
Brian sighed and stopped. This stopped everyone else.  
  
"Within this league, a trainer is allowed and supposed to make up some of their own attacks for their pokemon. All made up attacks are legal as long as they don't cause death. Also some rules for combat are different as well," Brian explaned. "I'll tell you more when we get to my house."  
  
Everyone nodded and they proceded on.  
  
***Half an hour later***  
"Welcome to Star Town. The second town of the Elementano league," said Brian.  
  
Everyone took a look around. It was a fairly nice place with many people busy with what they have to do, shops and stores, many houses, and pokemon trainers were everywhere. Brian led them through the town to his house.  
  
"Here we are," Brian declared.  
  
Ash and Co. were stunned. The place was very big with a huge yard with many plants. In the back yard, there was a pool and lushious garden filled with many beautiful plants as well. Also in the back yard, were Brian's other pokemon. Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu stood in awe at all the different types and kinds. Brian even had psychic and ghost pokemon under his control!  
  
"Well are you all going to stand there or are you going to come in?" asked Brian from the doorway of the house.  
  
Everyone instantly ran in and was surprised at the state of the house while Brian was making his way to the back yard. Everything was very clean and neat. The floors shined brilantly. All the nick-nacks were clean. The shelves had not one speck of dust. Papers, books, and magazines were arranged neatly in a book case. Still yet, a Jynx and Mr. Mime were sweeping the floor while a Charmander was polishing some other nick-nacks. Ash and Co. stood in awe.  
  
"Hey you guys," Brian shouted from the back yard, "come out here!"  
  
An Alakazam came out of nowhere and took their back packs. Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu proceded to the outside. Again they were surprised. Brian was dumping out some pokemon food from his back pack while some Eevees, Dittos, Rattatas, and Pidgeys ran/flew to him. A couple Scyther were trimming hedges while Ponyta, Rapadash, Growlithe, and Arcanine were running around. Ghost and psychic pokemon sat in a corner and did what they wanted as many other pokemon swam in the pool or sat pool side laughing. Many rock, ground, and grass pokemon were tending to the garden. In a very big sakura tree, many various bug pokemon made their home. This totally freaked out Misty.  
  
"AAAHHH!" Misty screamed as a Beedril looked her straight in the eye and then flew away to Brian's side buzzing about whatever it was saying. Brian only nodded to whatever it was as he opened the boxes, bags, and packs of many different kinds of pokemon food and put it all in many large and different plates. Instantly, many pokemon ran to the plate and began to eat.  
  
"Wow," said Brock. "I've never seen so many pokemon in one place. Not even at Prof. Oak's! You must be quite the trainer, Brian."  
  
Brian ducked his head and blushed a little. "I've started training since I was three. I even developed psychic powers just to control my ghost and psychic pokemon. But if you want to succeed in this league, you need to be more than psychic."  
  
Everyone looked at him strangely as he made his way back into the kitchen of the house. They followed but Ash was fumming a little at this new news.  
  
"Brian!" he shouted in the kitchen. "Did you use your powers to read my moves!"  
  
Brian looked up at him from what he was chopping. "Listen Ash, I hardly ever use my psychic powers in a pokemon battle. But I will not say that I do not use them at all. Now why don't you all go sit down in the living room. Dinner will be ready in thirty minutes or less." He resumed chopping.  
  
Ash calmed down a bit and walked to the living room with Pikachu at his side. Misty and Brock followed.  
  
"Ash seems to be down," wispered Brock to Misty.  
  
"Yeah I know," wispered back Misty. "It's not often that a pokemon master is beaten. Much less by a kid who's younger than him."  
  
Ash sat on the couch and grabbed something to read. Pikachu sat on his lap. Misty sat on a recliner and took a nap. Brock sat beside Ash and turned on the tv.  
  
***Twenty minutes later***  
"Dinner is now served!" declared Brian.  
  
Ash and Co. cheered. They were amazed at the food Brian prepared. Miso soup, a small fish for everyone, fried rice, sushi, dumplings, fried noodles, stew, stuffed peppers, chicken, freshly baked rolls, and Brian had something baking for desert. Brian had made something special for Pikachu's desert too.  
  
"Everyone, DIG IN!"  
  
With that everyone ate. Ash gobbled down everything in front of him. Pikachu did the same with his pokemon food. Brock ate a lot of everything while Misty ate a little of everything, wanting to eat desert as well. Brian sat in awe at how they were eating and ate kind of slowly. When a ding went off, Brian got up and went to the kitchen. He was already done eating. Soon after everyone else was finished. There was not a cumb left on the table. Brian returned with an apple crisp, freshly baked. He gave a piece to everyone. He had also brought in a special pokemon treat he made for Pikachu. After everyone was done, Brian took in the dishes to wash. Ash and Brock helped bring them in.  
  
"Wow, that was a great dinner," said Ash.  
  
"How did you learn how to cook like that," asked Brock.  
  
"Heh, my mom was a chef for a big restaraunt. Before I left home, I learned to cook from her," said Brian.  
  
Brian put the dishes in the sink as did Ash and Brock. Soon a Mr. Mime came and started to wash them at a furious pace.  
  
Soon they all sat in the living room. Brian was preparing to explain some of the rules and regulations of the Elementano league.  
  
"Okay, now I've already told you about the attacks and stuff. Now I'll tell you a little more."  
  
Brian held everyone's attention.  
  
"Here, what I meant by saying you need to be more than psychic here, is that pokemon aren't the only ones that battle."  
  
"What do you mean," asked Ash.  
  
"Here when you make up your own attacks, you have a version for yourself too. For you see, trainers here are special. We kind of have magic powers here. This is mostly why we are hidden from the pokemon world. We would be shunned if we made ourselves public."  
  
Everyone stared wide eyed. Brian decided to continue.  
  
"You see, since we have these powers, not only do pokemon battle, but we the trainers sometimes do as well as part of the match. This is sometimes done in the gyms. Rarely do trainers fight each other out in a field."  
  
"Isn't that dangerous?" asked Brock.  
  
"Yeah, someone could get hurt!" said Misty.  
  
Brian nodded his head no. "People have gotten hurt, but its nothing serious. Some people can even use powers to heal."  
  
No one said anything after that for awhile. Brian broke the silence.  
  
"Okay, I suggest you all get to bed. Especially you Ash and Pikachu. You've both got a lot of training to do tomorrow."  
  
"That's funny. I thought you said I had to train too."  
  
Brian looked sternly at Ash. "Yes Ash, you're training too. You won't last long unless you at least know one magic attack yourself. So tomorrow morning, bright and early, we are training."  
  
Ash gulped. 'This isn't going to be good.' he thought.  
  
"Come on then! Up the stairs you go. Your room is the first one on the right. Alakazam has taken your bags there already. The bathroom is first on the left. My room is third on the left. If you need anything, just ask."  
  
Everyone nodded and went upstairs.  
  
***Early that morning***  
"GOOD MORNING!!"  
  
Ash jumped off his bed with Pikachu too at the yell. Misty and Brock woke up too to see Brian's smiling face.  
  
"Come on sleepy head. It's time for breakfast then on to training!"  
  
Ash looked at the watch he had. "What! It's only four o'clock a.m.! How are you this cheery right now! I'm going back to bed!"  
  
Brian grabbed the back of his shirt. "Oh no. You're not going anywhere. We are training now. Even then, it will take a couple of days."  
  
Ash's eyes widened in fear sort of.  
  
"Now come on!" Brian dragged Ash out of the room. Pikachu followed and so did Misty and Brock.  
  
***An hour later***  
"Okay Ash, now your training will begin, but first, we have to get you a suitable weapon.  
  
Ash could only follow as Brian led him to a room filled with many different arcadian weapons. As Brian looked around Ash's eyes wandered. He soon stummbled back a bit as Brian shoved a three foot katana into his hands and then shoved him out of the room with two other weapons in his arms. out of the room. Brian proceded to shove Ash and Pikachu to the back yard. Ash looked through the windows and saw Brian shove a large staff like thing into Misty's hands and a sword with an extremely huge blade into Brock's arms and heard him tell them not to play with those as he was going to teach them stuff too.  
  
"Okay Ash, follow me," said Brian.  
  
Ash attached the katana scabbard to his belt and ran after Brian. Pikachu followed closely. When they caught up, they were infront of four logs. Two big ones and two small ones. Brian then called his Pikachu(he lets his pokemon sleep outside of pokeballs).  
  
"Okay Ash, now take out your katana."  
  
Ash pulled it out of the scabbard and looked at the silvery blade.  
  
"Now I want you to practice swinging that thing on that log. And Pikachu has to practice attacking with it's tail on that log. Me and my Pikachu will help you both out."  
  
Ash and Pikachu nodded in compliance. Their training had officaly begun. Brian was showing Ash how to properly hold and swing his katana while Brian's Pikachu was giving Ash's Pikachu tips and pointers in using its tail to attack. They did that the entire day. The next day, Brian had Ash and Pikachu run laps. The reason was to build up stamina and energy. The day after that, Brian had his Pikachu teach Ash's Pikachu gain more electricity. Brian was busy teaching Ash how to will and use his magic to get electricity out of his hands. After that, they had to practice attacking while having their tail/sword charged with electricty. It was not easy and was very draining. This took a whole week for Ash to perfect. Durring that week, Brian taught Misty some healing and how to use her magic staff, and taught Brock how to use his sword.  
  
***Two weeks later***  
"I'm exausted," said Ash as he sat in the huge, heated indoor pool Brian had.  
  
"No kidding," said Brock.  
  
"Pikaaaa"  
  
Brian some what barged in and said, "You two better hurry up in there 'cause you're not done yet with your training for today."  
  
"Brian please," said Ash, "I'm exausted. Pikachu's exausted too. Can't we stop training for today?"  
  
"Not if you want to learn the Thunder Katana Staccatto and want Pikachu to learn the Thunder Tail Staccatto."  
  
Ash grummbled then said that he would get out in five minutes. Brian agreed and left the room.  
  
***Another week later***  
Brian was out with his pokemon relaxing. He had decided to send Ash running laps again, so he had a little time to himself. Or so he thought.  
  
~Brian come down here quick! It's Alakazam!~  
  
~What what is it Alakazam,~ asked Brian.  
  
~Get down here now! Some one's trying to steal the pokemon in the gym!~  
  
~I'm on my way!~  
  
Brian got up and ran into the house. Ash and Co. saw and followed. They followed him to a huge stadium type room. The kind of room only found in pokemon gyms. There they found some familiar faces.  
  
"Prepare for trouble, we meet again."  
"Make it double, we strike again."  
"To protect the world from devistation."  
"To unite all peoples within our nation."  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love."  
"To extend our reach to the stars above."  
"Jessie!"  
"James!"  
"Team Rocket blasting off at the speed of light!"  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"  
"Meowth! That's right!"  
  
"Who are those people" Brian asked Ash.  
  
"They're Team Rocket. They're constantly trying to steal pokemon, but never succeed," said Ash.  
  
"Better believe it twerp! We have succeeded!" said Jessie.  
  
"Thanks for the pokemon kid. The boss will surely be pleased," said James.  
  
"As the gym leader here, I can not allow you to take those pokemon," said Brian pointing to the net full of some of his pokemon.  
  
"What!" said everyone surprised.  
  
"That's correct. I am Brian Star. Gym leader of the Stardust Gym here in Star Town."  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Ash.  
  
"Because," said Brian, "you never asked."  
  
Everyone but Brian did an anime faint. Jessie and James recovered and proceded to get away.  
  
"Well see you later twerps and gym leader," said Jessie, James, and Meowth.  
  
"I don't thinks so!" said Brian. "Alakazam! Psychic Time Freeze!"  
  
An Alakazam appeared beside Brian and held out one of it's spoons. The spoon glowed blue and so did Jessie, James, and Meowth.  
  
"Use Psychic to get back the other pokemon," Brian commanded.  
  
Alakazam nodded and soon, the net of pokemon was beside Brian and he was untieing it.  
  
"Alakazam, finish them off! Psychic Shadow!"  
  
Alakazam collected a massive ammount of dark energy in its hands and shot it at Team Rocket.  
  
"We're blasting off again!"  
  
"Hm, so sad. Never stood a chance."  
  
Brian finished untieing the net and let out all his pokemon. Then turned around to see Ash holding a pokeball in his hand.  
  
"Come on Brian! If you're a gym leader, then let me battle you for your badge!"  
  
"I wish I could Ash," said Brian. "But before you can battle me for my crest, you have to have the seven others."  
  
"What? Crest? Why?"  
  
"You see Ash, instead of badges, we give crests here, and in order to battle me, you must gather the seven other crests. I will only accept chalengers who have recieved the Wind crest, Water crest, Fire crest, Earth crest, Light crest, Sun crest, and Moon crest. Then if you win mine, you may go on to the Elite Match."  
  
"How do I get the other crests?" asked Ash.  
  
"You'll have to challenge the other gym leaders in other towns," said Brian.  
  
"Well then, we're off to the next town," said Ash.  
  
"Ash do you even know how to get to the other towns?" asked Misty.  
  
"Um, no..."  
  
"Which is why I'll be comming along with you!"  
  
Everyone turned to look at Brian.  
  
"But what about your gym," asked Brock. "Who'll take care of your pokemon."  
  
"Oh that's no problem," said Brian. "I usually have gym trainers and care takers here. They had off for a while since I needed a vacation. So they'll take care of this place and I can come with you."  
  
"Are you going to come with us the whole way?" asked Misty.  
  
"No," Brian replied. "Only the first two or three towns. Then I'll come back here."  
  
"Sounds like a good plan," said Brock. "What do you say Ash?"  
  
"I don't care! Let's get going already!"  
  
"So it's decided. I'll come along with all of you," said Brian. "Besides, you all are still not very experianced in the magic here, so I'll help out with not only that, but teach you some more on the way."  
  
Ash groaned. 'Not this again!'  
  
Once they were outside the gym, Brian instantly got started. "Okay people, the next town's five miles away to the north. I want you people to jog there now!"  
  
"What! Why?" asked Misty.  
  
"Training starts now! No more questions," Brian said drawing his sword and pointing it at them. "You will run, or no dinner! Now move!"  
  
Everyone ran, even Pikachu, with Brian at their heels towards the next town.  
  
"You call that running! My Slowpoke runs faster! Move it! I want you people to get there by midnight tonight!"  
  
Brian continued his commands to Ash and Co. as the sun set slowly in the sky. ____________________________________________________________________________  
StarMage: How was this chapter? It's a heck of a lot longer than the last one for sure. Okay, so please give me some reviews! In the next chapter, Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, and Brian come the the first gym that Ash can battle in. Will he win the crest? Find out next time! 


	3. Battle of Wing City! Win the Wind Crest,...

StarMage: Here's the next chapter. I hope I didn't keep you all waiting...  
I would also like to thank Perfect ARMs for your review. I don't know. We'll see about putting you in the story. Talk to me some how about how you want your character to be, pokemon, techneques, and other stuff. I'll see what I can do after that. Also, Brian's Pikachu could have beaten Ash's sooner. Brian's pokemon can do things your Scyther could only dream of doing or not. We'll see... Also, no techneques can be death moves.  
Disclamer: I do not own Pokemon. If I did, I don't think many would watch it 'cause it wouldn't make much sense.  
Notes-  
'thought' "speak" (author's notes) ~psychic communication~ **_spell_**  
*******************************************************************************   
**Chapter Three**- The Battle of Wing City! Win the Wind Crest Ash!  
  
"Can't breath... Chest burning... Need rest..." This was all Ash could say as he slowed to a stop. The sun had set and now a beautiful silver cresent moon was in the star lit sky. It was a little colder than in Kanto, but Ash and Co. were okay.  
  
"How... did you... do this before, Ash?" questioned Misty. Her breath came in sharp gasps and pants.  
  
"I know. Ash, how did you stand this?" asked Brock. He too, was out of breath and dead tired.  
  
"I have no idea... Maybe it was because I didn't have to run five miles in a couple of hours," said Ash. He had managed to catch his breath and could now talk coherently.  
  
"Pi.. ka..." Pikachu colapsed on the ground. He felt as if he had lost ten pounds already. 'The next time I eat,' thought Pikachu, 'I'm going to stuff myself silly. I know Ash feels the same.'  
  
Pikachu was right about that. Everyone just heard Ash's stomach rumble, and did an anime faint. Just as they hit the ground, Brian showed up. His sword was put back in it's scabbard and a bit of a light sweat was on his forehead. He looked at all of them, and saw they were near sleep. After a quick look at his watch, he proceded to wake them up very well.  
  
"WAKE UP! **_Lightening Flare!!!_**"  
  
Lightening flashed across the sky and struck the ground with a burst of fire. The loud boom awoke Ash and Co. with a start.  
  
"AAAAHHHH!" "PPPIIIKKKAAA!!!!"  
  
"GET MOVING!!! You have two hours till midnight and we still have to get to Wing City."  
  
Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu colapsed on the ground.  
  
"Thanks for the adrenilin, but no thanks for the running," said Ash.  
  
"Yeah," said Misty, "can't we take a little break. We've been running for hours."  
  
"Besides, how come you're okay? You've barely broken a sweat and aren't even panting."  
  
"That's because gym leaders here have to stay really fit. You can't make it as a gym leader here unless you can run a couple miles, fight some people, win a ton of battles, and still live," said Brian. "Now lets go! You still have only two more miles left. I never knew that people from Kanto were so slow."  
  
"Oh shut up," said Ash as he began to run again.  
  
So they started off again into the night. With Brian at their heels, they seemed to run faster. After a couple of hours, they came to a huge mountain with stairs.  
  
"Well, we're here," commented Brian.  
  
"What! I don't see a city," said Brock.  
  
Brian only pointed to the top of the stairs. There glowed the few lights of a city at midnight. Ash wondered how all those people lived at such a high altitude, but Brian told him it actually wasn't that high.  
  
"Brian, please tell me that you're not going to make us climb those stairs," said Ash.  
  
"You're right, Ash," said Brian. "I'm not going to make you guys climb them."  
  
Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"I'm going to take you all up! **_Mass Teleport!_**"  
  
As Brian extended his hand above them, a golden ball of energy formed in it. It soon spilled over his opened palm and went around all of them in the shape of a sphere. Soon it began to spin, and they disapeared from the ground. A moment later, they reapeared by the Pokemon Center. No one bothered to give them a second glance as they walked past. Misty thought it was because it was so late. Brock thought that they were too busy to notice. Ash just thought that they knew it was a common comidity to be able to teleport. Pikachu didn't think anything. He was too tired.  
  
"Welcome to Wing City! Home of the Wind Gym," said Brian.  
  
Unfortunately, his intro fell on deaf ears as the group was so tired, they were half asleep and didn't hear a word. Brian just sighed and shoved them all into the Pokemon Center. He got them some rooms and put them in each. He, himself, fell asleep in his own room after he had settled everyone else.  
  
***That Morning(7 am!)***  
"HEY WAKEY WAKEY!!!"  
  
Brian's words fell on deaf ears again. He fummed a little, then got a little wicked grin on his face.  
  
'This is going to be fun,' Brian thought.  
  
He left the room to ask Nurse Joy if it was okay to cast spells in the Pokemon Center, she agreed. Brian smirked an evil grin(I don't know if that makes sense)and went off to plan his wake up call...  
  
"Ash... Ash... Ash!"  
  
"Hm? What? Brock, Misty, Pikachu what's going on?"  
  
Everyone woke up reluctantly and looked around. The scene was frightning. The entire room had turned into a dark void. The only material things there were the beds that seemed to be floating in free space. The looked towards where the door was and saw a familar back.  
  
"B-Brian? Is that you?"  
  
"Oh... Hi ASH!!!" Brian turned around to reveal a hidious, disgusting, and really really scary face.  
  
"AAAHHHH!!!" "PIKAAAA!!!"  
  
"FOOLED YOU!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
The whole place faded into the room again. Brian's face shimmered and turned into his regular face that was smiling and was in laughter. Brian was laughing so hard, he was rolling around on the floor clutching his sides.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA!! You should have seen your faces!! It was priceless! HAHAHAHA!  
  
As a reward for his laughter, Misty hit him on the head with her mallet.  
  
"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!!! I ALMOST HAS A HEART ATTACK!!! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!!!!" yelled Misty.  
  
"Yeah!" said Ash. "Are you trying to kill us or something!"  
  
"PIKA!!"  
  
"I must admit, you all were quite loud," said Nurse Joy standing in the doorway.  
  
Everyone but Brian, who was still giggling, looked at Nurse Joy as if she was crazy.  
  
"Okay, come on, everyone to breakfast, then I've got to teach you something Ash before you go to challenge the gym leader." said Brian. He had recovered from his laughing fit apparently and was now back to business while rubbing his head. Misty had left a big mark from her mallot.  
  
Brian went out of the room while all of them got ready to go, then shoved them all out the door.  
  
"What do you have to teach me?! All I need is my katana and the techneque you taught me and I'll be fine!" yelled Ash as Brian was trying to get Ash listen to him as he was about to say something. "Now tell me where the gym is."  
  
Brian only sighed. 'Well, he'll have to learn from his mistakes then.' "The gym is at the top of that mountain there." Brian pointed at the small mountain to the west of the Poke Center.  
  
"All right then! Here we go!" said Ash as he proudly stomped off with Pikachu on his shoulder. Misty and Brock sighed and slowly walked off towards Ash's direction. Brian only nodded his head in a way that notioned that he felt a little sorry for Ash and walked after them.  
  
***Twenty minutes later***  
"I'm sorry sir, I can not allow you to enter."  
  
Ash and Co. stood at the entrance to the mountain. There stood a giant gate and also two guards. Each with a long bow, a quiver full of arrows, and a sword. They were obviously being denied entrance to the mountain and gym.  
  
"Well why not?" asked Ash."  
  
"The gym leader is taking a mental health day." replied one of the guards. "Come back tomorrow."  
  
"Well then let us in because we have gym leaders here. I am the gym leader of the Cerulian Gym and Brock here is the gym leader of Pewter Gym in the Indigo League." said Misty  
  
"Although we respect gym leaders of other leagues, we can still not let you in"  
  
"What! I'll have you know that I am Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. Declared Pokemon Master of Orange, Johto, and Indgo leagues. Now let me into the gym!" demanded Ash.  
  
"Oh, so you are that boy. We are terribly sorry sir, we can still not allow you and or your friends entrance to the gym."  
  
"Is that so?" asked Brian. "Not even another gym leader from here?"  
  
"If you are one gym leader from here, show us your gym leader weapon."  
  
Brian simply drew his sword and made the hilt face the guards. They turned pale and sweaty. When they spoke, they stuttered.  
  
"Oh, s-s-sir! Um, p-p-please accept o-our h-h-humble appologies. W-We had n-n-no idea that you were with this group. P-please do enter. We're s-sure that the gym leader will be m-m-more than happy to recieve you."  
  
"Wonderful!" said Brian. "Thank you very much." Brian bowed to the guards.  
  
The guards quickly opened the gates to let them in and bowed very very low to Brian.  
  
"I'll be sure to tell Josh that you guys are doing your jobs well," said Brian. The guards bowed again muttering their thanks. They never made eye contact with Brian after that, keeping their heads low as he stood there. Ash and Co. stood waiting for him.  
  
"Um, Brian, why did they act like that when they saw your sword?" asked Brock.  
  
"Oh, being gym leader of the Stardust Gym gives you a certian status. You'll know about that later," said Brian as he walked ahead of the group. A strong wind blew past them all. Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu tried to block it from them, but Brian just kept walking. Everyone wondered how he did that. The wind stopped and they continued to walk to a huge set of double doors in a giant building.  
  
"Okay Ash, now you have to open the door." said Brian as if it was the simplist thing in the world.  
  
"No problem! Uh, just where are the handles?" said Ash as he inspected the doors.  
  
"There are no handles," said Brian. "You have to open them. Otherwise, you are not deemed worthy of challenging the gym leader."  
  
"I can open it! I am worthy of challenging the gym leader! **_Thunder Katana Staccatto!!_**"  
  
Brian only sighed as Ash wasted his energy trying to bash the door open with his attack. When Ash was finished, there was not a dent on the door.  
  
"Ash, save your energy. You'll need it for the match. If you want to get in so badly, say this out loud: I can not open the door to this gym! Here and now, I ask for help from someone else!"  
  
Ash gave him a look as if he was crazy. "There is no way I will say that!"  
  
"Say it, or you won't get into the gym." said Brian giving him the death glare. The group was familiar with Brian's death glare by now because he had often used it on them when they were running to make them go faster. Ash sighed in defeat.  
  
"I can not open the door to this gym! Here and now, I ask for help from someone else!" shouted Ash.  
  
As he finished the last word, a strong wind blew up from behind them. It seemed to blow into a window at the top of the building.  
  
"He got your message. Okay, now I can help you." said Brian.  
  
"WHAT! I had to shout that just so you could help me get in! GRRR!"  
  
"Calm yourself Ash," said Brian. "If you had let me teach you this one thing, you would have been able to open the door yourself. As well as the doors to other gyms here."  
  
"Wait," said Misty. "If all the gyms here are somewhat like this, how did Team Rocket get into your gym?"  
  
"I've been leaving the door open," said Brian.  
  
Everyone did an anime faint again. Brian only faced the door and took a stance. His palm facing the door.  
  
"**_Spirit of the element, hear my cry! Element wind!!_**"  
  
Winds began to blow very stongly. The weird thing was, everyone could see it. The winds glowed white as they formed and colected infront of Brian's hand. The ball grew bigger and bigger till Brian decided it was enough.  
  
"**_DISPELL!!_**"  
  
The ball was launched at the door. Wind flew back from the door from the impact and continued to do so. Slowly, but surely, the doors slowly creaked open. Suddenly, they flew open as the ball of wind disentergated.  
  
"See Ash. If you had let me teach you how to do things like that, things would have gotten a lot easier. I'm going to teach you how to do that after the gym. Now let's go!"  
  
Ash only grumbled as he and everyone else was shoved into the gym.  
  
"JOSH!! JOSH ARE YOU IN HERE!!" shouted Brian in the middle of the hall.  
  
"Don't shout so loud! This place echos." replied someone in the shadows. That person came out to reveal himself to have light brown hair and pale blue eyes. He wore a simple white t-shirt and brown shorts. In his right hand, he held a bow. It was no ordinary bow. It had four curved spikes. Two on each side. The two that were closest to his hand in the middle were the smallest while the other two were a good bit longer.  
  
"Brian! Good to see ya' man! What are you down here for? Who are those guys?" asked Josh.  
  
"I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town! I'm here to challenge you for a crest." demanded Ash completely forgeting Brian's presance infront of him.  
  
"Is that so?" questioned Josh. "Well, you seem to be a good enough opponent, but you will fall to my pokemon. Follow me."  
  
Josh led them to a huge battle arena. All carved of stone, it was very impressive. Many flying type pokemon were carved all over the arena. To cap off the whole place, there was a huge dome, even then, there was a huge hole in it. However, Ash noticed by how it was carved and made, that it was not put there by accident.  
  
"If you want the Wind Crest, you will have to beat me in a two sectioned battle. The first part is a pokemon battle. This will be three on three battle."  
  
"Fine, I accept!"  
  
As he said those words, a referee came out of nowhere.  
  
"Gym battle established! This is a three on three match! No time limit! Let the battle begin! Ready! Go!"  
  
"I will chose first! Go Pidgeot!" shouted Josh. He threw his pokeball high in the air and out poped the bird pokemon.  
  
"Whoa! That Pidgeot is huge! But, if he uses flying pokemon, I'll use electric! Go Pikachu!" Pikachu ran from Ash's side and into the arena.  
  
"How obvious. Electric pokemon may have an advantage to flying types, but I assure you, you will not beat me that easily! Pidgeot! Feather Storm!"  
  
Pidgeot flapped it's wings at a furious pace. Feathers came flying out of its wings at Pikachu. They came out in a gigantic cloud and then came at the ground. Pikachu dodged the first wave. Ash was surprised and shocked though. The feathers were stuck in the ground. The second wave soon came at Pikachu.  
  
"Ah! Pikachu get out of the way! Use Agility and then use Thunder Bolt!"  
  
Pikachu got its tail in gear as it ran as fast as possible to avoid the feathers. When it got under Pidgeot, it charged up and let the electricity fly.  
  
"PPIIKKAACCHHUU!!!!"  
  
The attack hit and Pidgeot was fried, but to Ash's surprise, it was barely damaged. Sure it's feathers were slightly singed, but it was still okay. It hardly looked as if it took any damage.  
  
"I told you I will not be beaten so easily! Pidgeot! Grand Tornado!!!"  
  
"Wha? Pikachu get out of the way!"  
  
Pikachu ran as Pidgeot flapped its wings very rapidly. Soon a small tornado formed. It grew in size and power as Pidgeot flapped further.  
  
"Pikachu! Stop Pidgeot now! Use Thunder on it!"  
  
"PIKA!" Pikachu voiced its compliance as it charged towards Pidgeot, sparks flying. Soon it let it all fly. Ash shouted triumphantly, but stopped when Pidgeot launched the tornado at Pikachu's electricty and sucked it in. Turning it into a lightening tornado!  
  
"Now your Pikachu will feel the wrath of the Grand Tornado!"  
  
There was no escape for Pikachu as the tornado headed closer and closer. Pikachu's eyes widened in fear as the tornado hit. You could hear Pikachu's cries echoing in the arena. Soon, the torando stopped and Pikachu lay on the ground.  
  
"Pikachu! I won't push you, but please get up if you can!"  
  
Pikachu's ears twitched. He lifted his head and got up. Pikachu's brown eyes burned with a passion to win.  
  
"That's it! Let's go Pikachu! Thunder Tail Staccatto!"  
  
"What! That move... Brian must have taught it to you!"  
  
Pikachu charged at a semi-tired Pidgeot. Sparks flying from its cheeks and tail, it came into contact with Pidgeot. Pikachu let out a battle cry as it bashed at Pidgeot endlessly. Pidgeot colapsed in a heap from the attack on the floor.  
  
"Pidgeot is unable to battle. This round goes to the challenger!" declared the referee.  
  
"Yeah! We did it!" declared Ash. "If all his pokemon are like this, we won't have a single problem!"  
  
"I wouldn't celebrate so soon, Ash." warned Brian.  
  
"Why not?!"  
  
"As a fellow gym leader and a bystander, I am not allowed to interfere with the match at hand or give you any information. However, I will tell you that Josh's pokemon are far from what you think them to be."  
  
Ash just looked at him for a moment in thought then turned back to the match at hand.  
  
"So... You've got some training from Brian there. It will help you, but Brian taught you one of his weakest electric attacks. You won't succeed just using that."  
  
"Just choose already!" shouted Ash, eager to finish the fight.  
  
"Go Charazard! Take to the skies!"  
  
"What?!" asked Ash. "Charazard isn't a flying pokemon! It's a fire type!"  
  
"That it is." said Josh. "But as long as the pokemon flies, it belongs to the wind! Charazard! Flare Gust!"  
  
"GAH! Pikachu use Thunder Tail Staccatto again!"  
  
Pikachu geared up and charged at Charazard to land the blow, but Charazard flapped it's mighty wings with it's tail infront. Flames from the tail blew with the wind from Charazard's wings and came at Pikachu. Pikachu had to side step which threw off it's charge. Pikachu's side got a little burnt, but was still okay.  
  
"Pikachu! Try again!"  
  
Pikachu charged on. But Josh and Charazard were ready.  
  
"Pyro Demon!"  
  
"Pyro Demon? What's that?"  
  
Ash soon found out as Charazard spun around rapidly while using Flamethrower. It created a giant fire tunnel that extended through the hole in the arena. Pikachu stopped dead in it's tracks when it found itself charging at a pillar of fire. Soon enough, the fire dissapeared.  
  
"So much for your big attack huh!"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Josh only pointed upwards where Charazard was. It was flying in circles gathering speed. Soon it decended to the arena, aimed at Pikachu. As it was about to make impact, it unleashed a giant blast of fire at Pikachu and flew up. Pikachu came out not too great and Charazard was still okay.  
  
"Pikachu, hit with Thunder!"  
  
Pikachu let the electricity fly once again.  
  
"Flare Lance!"  
  
The electric attack flew at Charazard who let out a pillar of flame at that. The electricty was diverted.  
  
"NOW PIKACHU! WHILE IT'S GUARD IS DOWN! THUNDER AND THUNDER TAIL STACCATTO!!"  
  
"What! No! Charazard! Turn around quickly!"  
  
Josh's command was a bit late. Pikachu had already come behind Charazard and was electrocuting and bashing the heck out of it.  
  
"PPPIIIKKKAAA!!!" screamed Pikachu as it hit the last blow. Charazard colapsed.  
  
"Round two over. Charazard is unable to fight. Round goes to challeger!"  
  
"Yes! Another victory!" "PIKA!"  
  
Brian only stared at Ash. 'Careful Ash,' he thought. 'No one has yet defeated the next pokemon I know he will use. You are a good trainer, but I doubt you on this one.' Brian concluded his thoughts as Josh pulled out another pokeball from his belt.  
  
"I must congragulate you, Ash." said Josh. "No one has gotten this far as easily as you did. I am fairly impressed. But, you will not win against this last pokemon. Go Dragonite!!!"  
  
All stood in awe as the great pokemon materialized. Josh uttered one command after that. "Show. No. Mercy." Dragonite understood and nodded its head. Ash didn't like the looks of that.  
  
"Dragonite, Wind Shard Storm!!"  
  
"Pikachu, Agility!"  
  
Pikachu ran around the arena, but was still hit by the blast of wind as it came around. It seemed to cause more pain than a usual sharp gust due to the ice shards Ash noticed.  
  
"Pikachu, try to avoid any and all attacks! Then get in there and attack!"  
  
"It's no use! Dragonite, use Master Storm!"  
  
Pikachu ran again, not wanting to experiance the awful pain from this Dragonite's attacks, but got blasted. A huge storm came up and gale force winds banged Pikachu against the walls. When the attack was over, Pikachu was unconcious.  
  
"Pikachu is unable to battle. This round goes to the gym leader!"  
  
"See Ash, I told you Dragonite will not be beaten so easily."  
  
"Whatever! I choose, Muk!"  
  
Ash threw his pokeball, and the awful stench of Muk was all over the arena. Even with the hole in the roof, it was pretty potent.  
  
"Muk, use Sludge attack! Cloud Dragonite's eyes!"  
  
"Not so fast! Dragonite! Use the Wind Vortex!"  
  
Muk threw tons of sludge at Dragonite. It would have hit it right in the eyes if Dragonite had not started spinning at a tremendous pace. It spun so fast, that all that you saw was a tornado that was pure white. Not even the sludge remained there.  
  
"Grr. Muk! Try again!"  
  
"That won't work, Ash." said Josh. "The Wind Vortex will protect Dragonite from even the most powerful of attacks like the Hyper Beam. Although it is a defense move, it still can be used as an attack! Dragonite, charge forward!"  
  
Muk threw as much sludge as possible, but it was no use. Dragonite charged forward and Muk got carried away with the tornado. It was thrown high into the air and fell a great distance. Upon closer inspection, there were swirls in its eyes.  
  
"Muk is unable to battle. Gym leader wins this round."  
  
"Darn it! If I loose, I won't get the crest!" said Ash.  
  
"Not exactly!" yelled Josh from across the arena.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Gym battles here a bit different. Instead of counting battles, we count points for how many pokemon you've beaten. You've beaten two of my pokemon. Thus, you have two points. I have two points because I've beaten two of your pokemon. Who ever has the most points at the end of the battle, is the winner. Now choose your pokemon!"  
  
"Alright then! Go Kingler!!"  
  
The giant crab appeard in a flash of red light. Dragonite had stopped spinning and was prepared to fight again.  
  
"I'll take you up on that claim that you can block the Hyper Beam! Kingler! Prepare the Hyper Beam!"  
  
"I accept that challenge! Dragonite! Wind Vortex!"  
  
Kingler opened its claw. Dragonite began to spin. Kingler had begun to collect energy in its claw. Dragonite was up to speed and the tornado was created.  
  
"Kingler! Fire the Hyper Beam!"  
  
"Dragonite! Full speed!"  
  
Kingler fired the Hyper Beam at Dragonite. However it was having a bit of trouble doing so. Dragonite was spinning so fast that strong gusts came from the tornado. When the Hyper Beam hit the tornado, it flashed yellow for a bit, then turned white again.  
  
"Go Dragonite! Attack fusion! Hyper Beam and Wind Vortex!"  
  
"Attack fusion?" questioned Ash.  
  
"When you fuse attacks, you can make even stronger attacks from seperate ones." said Brian. "The combo that Josh is using is very powerful." Ash looked on with a bit more fear in his eyes after that.  
  
Dragonite was headed towards Kingler. The tornado glowed a golden color and crackled with energy.  
  
"Full speed charge!!"  
  
"Kingler, ward it off! use Hydro Pump!"  
  
Kingler let out the blast of water at Dragonite. It seemed not to have any affect as Dragonite continued. Soon, Dragonite made contact. Kingler was swept up like Muk into the tornado and was hit not only by the gust, but the Hyper Beam energy in the tornado. It fell with a loud thud from the sky.  
  
"Kingler is unable to battle. Final round goes to the gym leader!"  
  
"No... I-I lost. At the first gym!" Ash fell to his knees on the floor.  
  
"No need to be sad, Ash." said Josh. "You still have one more part to the battle."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Remember, I said that this was a two segmented battle. The pokemon battle was one segement. Now for the next. A battle between you and me up there!" Josh pointed to the ceiling and the hole in the ceiling.  
  
"You expect me to be able to fly?"  
  
"Not exactly. We will ride on our pokemon to fight. All weapons and attacks are pretty much allowed. Your pokemon may help with their own attacks if possible. You may not aim for the opposing pokemon. The first one to fall off the pokemon looses. This battle is worth two points. Should you win this, you will win the crest. If I win, you'll have to come back later and try again."  
  
"But what if I fall off? I'll come plumeting to the ground!"  
  
"Don't worry. You'll see what happens as soon as you get on your pokemon." Josh turned around and threw a pokeball. "Go Aerodactyl!"  
  
"AAAHHH! KEEP IT AWAY!" screamed Ash curling into a ball. (Sorry, if I made Ash too traumatized by an Aerodactyl. I only did it remotely because of that episode where he almost gets eaten by the Aerodactyl.)  
  
"What's wrong? It's just an Aerodactyl?"  
  
"Um, you see, Ash kind of had a somewhat traumatic experiance with an Aerodactyl. It tried to eat him, but didn't succeed because his Charmeleon evolved into Charazard and fought Aerodactyl." said Misty.  
  
"Oh, well he'll have to get over it. This is the pokemon I choose to ride. Don't worry. It listens very well to me. It won't try to eat you, Ash."  
  
Ash looked up and nodded. "Good. Now come on! I'll be waiting up there!" Josh jumped on to his Aerodactyl and flew out through the hole in the ceiling.  
  
"B-But I don't have a flying pokemon I can ride."  
  
"Don't worry. Here you can borrow this." Brian shoved a pokeball into Ash's hands. "It should listen to you. Remember, after this battle, it comes back to me."  
  
Ash only nodded. "Go pokeball!"  
  
In a flash of red light came a Charazard. Charazard bowed a bit so that Ash could get on. Ash got on as best he could without disrupting Charazard's ability to fly. He took out his katana and Charazard took off.  
  
"Have a nice flight!" yelled Brian while waving his hand.  
  
When Ash got into the sky, he was surprised by Josh's Aerodactyl coming up so close.  
  
"AAHH! I thought you said that thing listened to you!" shouted Ash.  
  
Josh giggled a bit. "I told it to get this close so I could tell you what's going to happen. Okay ref! Let out the stuff!"  
  
The referee heard and took out a bottle. He shook out some silver stuff into his hand and threw it out the hole in the ceiling. It grew and expanded to become a large silvery cloud. It covered most of the area. Josh had his Aerodactyl go down towards it. Ash followed suit with Charazard. Ash gasped as Brian got off Aerodactyl and stepped on the the cloud. He was amazed again as Josh was able to walk on the cloud.  
  
"Come on, Ash! It's okay!" said Josh.  
  
"Um, okay..." Ash slowly got off Charazard and stepped on the cloud. "Whoa! Am I dreaming, or is this really happening?"  
  
"You're not dreaming! This is very real. The cloud we're stepping on is made by magic. Should you fall on it, it automaticly fixes itself to make it so your fall will not hurt you."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Now let the fight begin!" Josh jumped up on to Aerodactyl and readied his bow. "Get up Ash! We fight now!"  
  
"All right then! Charazard, let's go!" Ash got on Charazard and pulled out his katana again.  
  
"I will make the first move!" Josh fired energy arrows at Ash from his bow. Ash got Charazard to avoid some, and he hit some away himself. He suspected that Josh was going easy on him because he had never battled like this before.  
  
"HIYA!" Ash charged forward with Charazard to attack with his katana. He didn't really want to hurt Josh. Just knock him off or scare him enough to accidentally jump off. No such luck. Josh simply flew higher than him.  
  
"**_Grand Tornado_**!" Josh shot an energy arrow at Ash. It began to spin rapidly(although I'm not sure if anyone can tell if an energy arrow is spinning). Soon, a tornado formed around it. Ash was a bit scared of how the impact would be until he remembered that the pokemon could help you.  
  
"Charazard, incenerate the arrow inside! Use Flamethrower!"  
  
Charazard managed to succeed. Josh only suspected this because it was Brian's Charazard. There was no mistaking it. The way it flew, the fire in its eyes, the power it had. 'Yes, it is Brian's Charazard...'  
  
'What's he waiting for.' thought Ash. "Well then, let's go Charazard! Charge!" Ash headed straight for Josh. "**_Thunder Katana Staccatto!!_**"  
  
Josh only noticed as Ash was only a mere three feet away. "I won't be beaten so easily! Especially with Brian's Charazard! Aerodactyl! Hyper Beam!"  
  
"What! NO! Charazard get out of the way!"  
  
Aerodactyl blasted, and Charazard flew up only to see Josh's bow pointed at them.  
  
"Now fall Ash! **_Grand Tornado!_**" The arrow flew but before it could cause the tornado, Josh made another comand. "**_MULTIPLY!!!_**" Josh extended his hand towards the arrow. It began to split. It did so till hundreds filled the sky and made tornados. All were headed towards Ash.(Yes, he had flown up that high.)  
  
"What is he doing!" yelled Misty.  
  
Everyone down on the ground saw the multiply trick. Brian only smirked.  
  
"Ash has his work cut out for him... Being able to multiply stuff is a usefull talent some people, not many, but all gym leaders here have."  
  
Back in the sky, Ash was worried. "Um, Charazard, can you burn all those?" Charazard nodded no. "I thought so... RUN! Urm.. FLY AWAY!!"  
  
Charazard avoided as best it could, but Ash got cut by most.   
  
"OOOWWWW!!!" A little(emphasis on little) blood trickled down Ash's arms, legs, and one or two on his face.  
  
Even though some hit Ash then dissapeared, many still were in the air and went higher. As the rule says, what goes up must come down, so, naturally, all the arrows came down towards the gym. They flew through the clouds and came heading down through the hole. All still had tornados.  
  
"AAAHHH!! WE'RE GOING TO GET HIT!!!" yelled Misty holdling the staff she had defensively. Brock drew his sword and tightened his grip on it. Brian only drew his sword and pointed it at the hole.  
  
"**_Sonic Star Cut!!!_**"  
  
Brian slashed his sword very rapidly. Sparkling energy waves came from the slashes and headed towards the tornados. All were hit and cut in half. The tornados soon dissapeared before they could touch ground.  
  
"There, now no one gets hurt besides Ash right now..."  
  
Evryone looked up to see the fight continue. Ash was drooping a little. He seemed very tired and the cuts he had were not serious. With all this, he still seemed determined to win.  
  
"I... won't loose... won't give in... must win..."  
  
Charazard looked up at the trainer riding it sympatheticly. He was trying hard, but he would have to pull it together if he wanted to win.  
  
"ASH! You're tired. Come back later and challenge me when you're feeling better."  
  
"NO!! NEVER!! I came here to win a crest! And I promise you, I will do so! CHARGE CHARAZARD!!!"  
  
Charazard listened and flew forward at a great speed. Josh readied his bow.  
  
"**_THUNDER KATANA STACCATTO!!!_**"  
  
"**_MASTER STORM!!!_**"  
  
Josh exended his palm and his eyes glowed a pale blue. Large glowing wind gusts flew at Ash. Ash had pulled out his katana, sparks flying from it. Charazard flew closer as the gusts came closer. Then there was a flash of light in the sky and a person was falling.  
  
"It's over," said Brian. "Ash has won..."  
  
"I... I won... I..." Ash couldn't finish his sentence as he fell to the cloud like Josh did. He landed on it with a soft thud.  
  
***In the trainer hospital half an hour later***  
Ash lay in a bed with Brock and Misty watching him. Pikachu was sitting at Ash's side. He had made a full recovery and refused to leave Ash's side. Brian had gone off to check on Josh. Josh had some cuts and was slightly electrocuted, but was okay. Ash was in a bit worse of a condition. He had multiple cuts, suffered extreme exaustion from using so much energy and magic, and had a little blood loss. Luckily, the hospital had Ash's blood type and gave him some blood to make up for what he lost. His arms, legs, and spots on his torso had numerous bandages. He was currently sleeping.  
  
"Uhg..." Ash's eyes and face twitched before opening.  
  
"Ash! You're okay!" yelled Misty. She then smacked him across the face. "DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!!!"  
  
"Take it easy Misty. He's still recovering." said Brock, looking at them from over a book.  
  
"Yeah Misty, the way you slapped me, it seems like you want me to be injured..."  
  
Ash trailed off as Brian and Josh appeared. Josh had bandages here and there and a few burn marks.  
  
"I see you're okay, Ash." said Brian. "But this still means that you have to learn how to open gym doors."  
  
Ash groaned. Josh giggled again(I think I make them giggle too much, but who cares? The gym leaders are FOURTEEN!!).  
  
"Maybe this will be a little incentive..." Josh extended his hand and opened it. Inside was a small pure white wing. At the rounded off part of the wing, there was a light blue gem.  
  
"Here, Ash, the Wind Crest is yours." said Josh smiling.  
  
"Wow!" said Ash as he held the wing in his palm. He then held it inbetween his index finger and thumb, moving the crest this way and that. Amazed at how the light hit it and made it glint.  
  
"Well Ash, I'm sure Misty and Brock are dying to know how you beat Josh..." Brian trailed off.  
  
"Yeah, that's right, Ash, how did you make Josh fall?" questioned Misty.  
  
"Well, uh, it's kind of hard to explain..." said Ash.  
  
"I'll tell you how." said Josh. "The guy charges at my Master Storm attack, then ducks at the last moment and comes from below to attack me. I didn't have any time to defend myself..."  
  
Everyone just stared at Ash except Brian who was staring at Josh with a skeptical look. As if he knew the real truth.  
  
"Not a word..." wispered Josh to Brian. Brian only winked.  
  
"Well Ash, the doctor says that you'll be out in a day! So get all the rest you can because, when you get out, we are so training you to open gym doors..."  
  
Brian trailed off as Ash groaned again.  
  
"I think they better give him more pain killers." wispered Josh.  
  
"Give him anymore and he'll get addicted." wispered back Brian.  
  
***The next day***  
"Come on Ash! It's not that hard! You just have to consentrate!"  
  
"Easy for you to say. You make it look and sound too easy."  
  
Ash and Brian were in the Poke Center training room. Brian had managed to make two giant doors similar to gym doors. He was trying to get Ash to consentrate on the spell as that was the only way to call the element to open the door which would only open with that element, but he was too distracted by a thing called hunger.  
  
"Come on! Can't we take a break for lunch?" asked Ash with pleading eyes.  
  
"Well... alright. We'll take a half an hour for a lunch break. Then we go back to doing this. No excuses after. Got it?"  
  
Ash was all too happy to argue. He dashed off to the cafeteria with Brian following more or less slower than Ash.  
  
***five hours later***  
"I'm beat... Can we stop now?"  
  
Ash had finally gotten the hang of the spell an hour or two ago after the lunch break. Brian insisted that Ash practice more as the more powerful the element, the more consentration it takes for the spell to work.  
  
"I guess so. You've got the hang of it, but you have to remember to consentrate to make it work. Now get to bed. We're leaving bright and early for the next town."  
  
"Alright... I'm going already so whatever."  
  
Ash left the training hall to get to sleep even though it was only around five. He knew Brian would probably have them run or something so he immedately ran to get to sleep.  
  
'Ash, what am I going to do with you...' thought Brian as he walked out of the training room. He took the end of his braid and took out the tie and began to undo the braid. 'I can only hope for the best for you, Ash. I can't go with you through the whole league...' Brian stopped his thoughts as he came to his room. He closed the door and started getting ready for bed. He then tied it back his hair and washed out what gel was in it. He soon fell asleep an hour later.  
  
***The next morning***  
Brian woke up fairly early. It was around four. He packed what he had taken out and left the room, leaving his hair as it was. Brian then walked to Ash's room after brushing his teeth.  
  
"Okay people, time to wake up." said Brian as he opened the door. Everyone looked at him groggily.  
  
"Brian, can you at least wait till the sun is up?" asked Misty.  
  
Brian smiled a little. "No, now get ready and we're leaving."  
  
It took Ash and Co. half an hour to get ready to leave. In the lights of the Poke Center, everyone saw that Brian had pretty much done nothing to his hair. It made him look very different.  
  
"Come on guys. We're leaving for Forest Town now." Brian walked out the door with everyone right behind him.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
StarMage:Well, that's this chapter. Sorry it took so long and is so long. The ending doesn't really make much sense, but it's how I wanted to end this chapter. So review please! In the next chapter, PerfectARMs may show up as a character. So PerfectARMs, if you're reading this, you better contact me soon on your character in this story. In the next chapter, who is this other pokemon master that knows Brian? How did they know each other, and why does Brian get angry everytime he calls him a nickname? Find out soon in the next chapter, The Path to the Forest. 


	4. The Path to the Forest

StarMage: Hey! The next chapter is here. Hope you all like it. Also, I've put in Perfect ARMs as a character. It'll make this a bit more interesting.  
Disclamer: I do not own Pokemon. If I did, I don't think many would watch it 'cause it wouldn't make much sense. Also all of the moves and some weapons that Billy(perfect arms) and his pokemon use are disclamed cause they are from Wild Arms 1-2, FF8, Kingdom Hearts, and one tech by pen name Death Wind. The stuff that I write as his techs after that are all his. I did not make them up.  
Now I would also like to dedicate this chapter to Perfect ARMs because his birthday is comming up and because he gets a role in here.  
Notes-  
'thought' "speak" (author's notes) ~psychic communication~ **_spell_**  
*******************************************************************************   
**Chapter Four**- The Path to the Forest  
  
We join the group again on their journey through the Elementano League. Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu proudly walk ahead as Brian stays in the back. They are currently walking through a field with some trees.  
  
"Wow, it's such a nice day. Good thing Brian's not making us run or something like that." said Brock.  
  
"Yeah, I wonder why he's being so quiet. Well, him and Ash." said Misty.  
  
Ash didn't hear a word. He was busy trying to think of some other attack he could make up. Although he had won a badge, Josh had been right. He wasn't going to win only using one attack.  
  
'Let's see. If I can do that then I should be able to do something like this which could...' Ash's thoughts continued with Pikachu sitting on his shoulder.  
  
Brian calmly walked along. His hair blowing in the breeze. The long-ish black and silver strands wavered this way and that.  
  
'Hmm...' Brian had his eyes half lidded and still walking. He could tell that Ash was deep in thought of something. Brian was going to run on ahead to give Ash some help when something clicked in his head. It was like a small jolt. Brian instantly opened his eyes fully. He stopped in his place and looked around.  
  
"Ash, Misty, Brock, I want you guys to go on ahead. I'll catch up in a minute." said Brian still staring ahead.  
  
"Are you sure? Is something wrong?" asked Ash.  
  
"Um, no. Just go on ahead, I'll catch up in a bit."  
  
"Okay then, come on guys." said Ash.  
  
Everyone but Brian moved on. Brian stood still and closed his eyes, listening to whatever was going on. Soon, he found the sound he wanted. It was the movement of some tree branches. He listened further and kept his keen eyes open. Soon enough, he heard and saw his target. A shadowed figure was jumping from tree to tree and trying to suround him.  
  
"Go Scyro." said the figure in a dark-ish voice tossing a pokeball.  
  
The pokemon came out and attacked Brian. Brian pulled out his sword and blocked the attack. Upon a good view in the sun light, Brian found the pokemon to be a Scyther.  
  
'Hold on, a Scyther... Could it be? We'll just have to see...'  
  
"Go Gengar!" shouted Brian as he tossed his pokeball. The ghost pokemon appeared with a mischevious grin.  
  
"Hmmm. Prepare to see your Gengar fall." said the mysterious trainer. The trainer was wearing a cloak that covered his face and body.  
  
"Maybe he will. Maybe he won't." replied Brian.  
  
"No matter. Your Gengar will be no match for my Scyro. Sonic Blade!"  
  
Scyther readied its blades on its arms and slashed four times. Each time an energy wind blade came at Gengar.  
  
"Gengar! Activate Psychic Blades and prepare for combat!" shouted Brian, pointing his sword at the opponent.  
  
Gengar formed energy balls in its hands and formed them into swords. Gengar did so just in time to block Sycther's Sonic Blade attack.  
  
"Go Gengar, Psychic Spirit Wave!"  
  
Gengar spun around very rapidly, letting out waves of energy that forced Scyther back.  
  
"Scyro, Sword's Dance, then use the Cosmic Nova."  
  
"Could it be? It is. Only he has that attack. Gengar! Shadow Torment!"  
  
Scyther began to spin around after awhile, he stopped and headed for Gengar. Energy forming along its blades. Gengar gathered its own dark energy.  
  
"FINISH IT!" shouted the unknown trainer.  
  
"GENGAR!! ATTACK!!" shouted Brian.  
  
The two pokemon went head to head. A giant explosion occured and both pokemon were lying on the ground. Both tried to get up, but fell back down.  
  
"Scyro, return." commanded the other trainer.  
  
"Return, Gengar." said Brian.  
  
"This is not over." said the other trainer drawing his sword. "Let's see if you can beat my Juggernaut."  
  
'No mistaking it now. It _is_ him.' "I won't worry about your Juggernaut! You'll have to worry about my Star Sword!" shouted Brian as he readied his blade.  
  
"What's going on here?!" shouted Ash.  
  
Brian and the trainer faced Ash and the rest of the group.  
  
"Who are you?!" shouted Ash.  
  
The trainer laughed a bit. "He should know who I am." said the trainer pointing at Brian. "But for you, I guess I'll have to introduce myself."  
  
The trainer then uncloaked himself to reveal a boy about Brian's age. Short brown hair was on his head. His eyes were brown as well. He was heavily armed. He wore a pair of strange gloves, had his sword hilt tied to his waist along with a gun in a holster and a pocket with something in it, on his back, he had a bayonet holstered. He doned a black tee shirt with a picture of a dark red Chinese dragon on the front, a pair of dark blue jeans, a dark blue cloak was fastened around his neck, and he had a red ribbonish thing tied around his head that had the ends drape down his back.  
  
"Long time no see Star Healer." said the trainer.  
  
"You will not use that name infront of them!" said Brian angrily.  
  
"You still haven't answered my question. Who are you!" demanded Ash.  
  
"My name is Billy Ashtear."  
  
Brian gave him a look as if he knew the truth.  
  
"Brian, I think you know the reason why..." Billy whispered  
  
"Alright, I'll let it slide for now..." Brian replied.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Misty. "Why are you letting this guy get to you?"  
  
"Enough, stand aside so Star Healer and I can finish our business." said Billy.  
  
"Gladly!" shouted Brian as he charged at Billy.  
  
The two swords clashed and sparks flew. Ash had never fought Brian and never saw him fight, but right now, he was glad he didn't have to fight him. Brian was attacking furriously. Billy was able to keep up at the pace though. Soon Billy declared his attack.  
  
"**_Lion Heart!_**"  
  
Billy lunged for Brian and made a bunch of bold swipes at him. Brian seemed to come away unharmed. Then suddenly a cut on his cheek opened. The crimson liquid tainted his very lightly tanned skin as a little flowed out of it. Brian noticed this and raised his hand to his cheek. His palm just hovering the surface of his skin. Soon a soft and bright glow came from under his hand. The blood seeped back into the cut. Soon the cut closed and vanished. There was no scar, no mark, no drop of blood, nothing what so ever that could prove that he had been cut.  
  
"You haven't changed a bit Star Healer."  
  
"If you're going to keep calling me that, I'll have to call you Wandering Master. You haven't chaged either."  
  
"You're right. I haven't. Now let's finish this." said Billy.  
  
"I couldn't agree more! **_Five Point Explosion!!!_**"  
  
Brian drew a star in the air with his sword. Lines of energy made the star and a small ball of energy made each point. Brian then stabbed the middle with his sword. The star floated around it. Brian then swung his sword at Billy. The star came off and went towards Billy. It grew in size and landed with Billy in the middle of it. The lines and balls of energy still glowing.  
  
"**_Dispell!_**"  
  
The entire area of the star exploded with Billy in the middle.  
  
"AAAHHH!"   
  
The explosion subsided and Billy was in the middle, his arms raised to defend himself.  
  
"I think we're done now." said Brian.  
  
"Yeah let's go." said Ash.  
  
The whole group turned to continue and did. Brian lingered for a moment and gave Billy a glare. Not one of those 'I hate you, stay away' glares but one of those 'I know what you're up to, meet me later' glares. He then turned and left.  
  
***Later that night***  
"Brian, where are you going?" asked Misty.  
  
"Yeah, dinner's almost done." said Brock.  
  
"I'm just going for a walk. Nothing big." replied Brian.  
  
"Yes, something big," said Ash. "You've got some explaining to do. Why did he call you 'Star Healer' and why were you fighting?"  
  
"Some day I'll tell you, Ash. Some day. Now is not the time."  
  
Brian turned and left, holding his head with his hands behind it (you know! when you hold your head and your elbows are sticking out to the sides.), leaving behind a very confused Misty and Brock along with an angry Ash.  
  
Brian continued walking till he was a fair distance away from the group. He then jumped up and landed on a oak tree branch and sat down, leaning against the trunk. He sat as if waiting for some one. That someone soon apeared on the branch next to him.  
  
"So, do you come to this tree often?" joked Billy.  
  
"Only came today." replied Brian.  
  
"What did you want to talk about, Star Healer?"  
  
"I would prefer you not use that name for me right now," replied Brian.  
  
"Alright then, Brian, what did you want to talk about?" asked Billy.  
  
"I only want to have a simple conversation, nothing more," replied Brian.  
  
"Okay then, how's Star Destroyer?"  
  
"Well, since he's not here to defend himself, I guess you can call him that. He was doing fine the last time I saw him."  
  
"Saw him?" questioned Billy. "Why 'Saw him'?"  
  
"He and I are busy most of the time. Even if we don't have to battle, we have to maintain what we have, don't we?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Now that we are in agreement, I must ask a favor of you," said Brian becoming serious.  
  
"A favor?" asked Billy. "I thought you only asked favors of your friends."  
  
Brian turned to face him. "That's right. I do."  
  
"So does this mean that we're friends again?"  
  
"Are you sure that we never were after awhile?"  
  
Billy went into deep thought after that. "Maybe. But do you even remember what it was that drove us three apart?" (he's talking about him, Brian, and Star Destoyer. Sorry, won't give away who Star Destoyer is yet.)  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact I do. It was after our journeys. You wanted to continue to travel, while the rest of us had to take our places as heirs of the gyms. You could have stayed with us, could have become a gym trainer, but you didn't. You left us all. We had a huge arguement, then... you just... left."  
  
"You're right. I did. So you forgive me?"  
  
"I did along time ago. All of us pretty much did."  
  
"Then part of my burden has left me, now, tell me what is this favor you want."  
  
"It is simply this. After Ash defeats Ryan at the Earth Gym, I will leave the group. Yet, I don't want to leave them without someone who has gone through this before. He is too inexperianced at what goes on here. I was hopping to have him be stonger by now, but I see that it will take more time than I thought for him. Especially a trainer of his ability. He could be one great trainer here, but his eyes and heart remain closed to what goes on. There are many things that go on here that he does not know about. So my favor is, could you please go with him through the whole league. Not to babysit him, but to guide him as to what goes on."  
  
Billy stared on in thought. "Hm, why don't you tell him this? It is injust to keep lieing to him."  
  
"Well, you lied to Ash about your last name." said Brian smugly.  
  
"Grr... Okay, you can get away with that... But I think you should tell Ash the truth about how you feel soon."  
  
"He will find out when I feel it is the right time."  
  
"Okay then, I will do this favor for you."  
  
"Thank you. But, there is something else I must discuss with you..." Brian trailed off. The two talked for a bit longer then headed for camp.(Sorry, won't tell you what they were talking about. Just to leave you in suspence.)  
  
"Hey everyone! I'm back!" said Brian.  
  
Everyone turned to face Brian who was walking in with Billy.  
  
"You! What are you doing here!" shouted Ash. "PIKA!"  
  
"Don't worry. He's not going to do anything." said Brian. "He's going to join us as a matter of fact."  
  
"What! You can't just do that!" objected Misty. "We don't know this guy!"  
  
"Do you trust me?" asked Brian.  
  
"Yes but..."  
  
Brian cut her off. "But nothing. If you trust me, then my word should be enough. Now where's dinner. I'm starving."  
  
After Brian and Billy had eaten, Brian took Ash aside to talk to him.  
  
"Listen Ash, I know that you must be trying to make up a new attack, but I must ask you to do it sooner."  
  
"Huh? Why?"  
  
"Just listen, you will need all the attacks and skills you can get and think of to help you here. I only want you to succeed."  
  
Brian walked away leaving Ash a bit puzzled, but determined none the less.  
  
***The next morning***  
"Come on guys! It's time to go!" shouted Brian into the tents.  
  
Out of them came an okay Billy, Misty, and Brock, but when Ash came out, it was scary! His hair was messed up. He had bags under his eyes. Plus, he was very groggy.  
  
"Hrmph... What's going on? Can I sleep a bit more?" asked Ash.  
  
"No. We are leaving now. Pack up everything and let's go." said Brian.  
  
Billy didn't do anything as they were packing up till Brian shoved him and forced him a bit. Then he helped take down the tents and roll up sleeping bags. By the time they were done, it was only six.  
  
"Now let's hit the road!" shouted Brian.  
  
"Can we at least wait till the sun is part of the way in the sky?" asked Brock.  
  
"Um let me think about it. NO! We are leaving now if you want to get to Forest Town by noon."  
  
Almost everyone sighed in defeat. Brian led the way as they continued on down the road.  
  
***Six hours later***  
Not everyone was happy right now. Ash was grumbling about being hungry. Misty was a bit annoyed at Ash for complaining because it made her more hungry. Brock was sad that he hadn't seen a girl to hit on. Billy was just plain annoyed at the fact that Brian had denied his pleas for a short break in the walking, and Brian was annoyed at them all for complaining.  
  
"Well, we're here. Welcome to Forest Town. Now to stop all of you from complaining, let's go get lunch. What do you all say?"  
  
Everyone cheered and headed off to find a restraunt in the new town. ____________________________________________________________________________  
StarMage: So there it is. The next chapter. Not bad, at least me and Perfect ARMs think so... Anyway in the next chapter, Ash gets to meet/fight Ryan of the Earth Gym. Will he win? And what is this secret techneque that Ash talks about? Find out in the next chapter: Chance Pop Battle: Ryan vs Ash!!(I know the title doesn't make much sense. I just wanted to use something close to the name Chance Pop Session even though I know it's an anime!) 


	5. Chance Pop Battle: Ryan vs Ash

StarMage:I'm so happy! I want to thank all the people that reviewed the story. Especially those that said the story was like watching the show! Thank You!  
Notes-  
'thought' "speak" (author's notes) ~psychic communication~ **_spell_**  
*******************************************************************************   
**Chapter Five**- Chance Pop Battle: Ryan vs Ash  
  
"Now where to eat. That place was good when I was out on _my_ journey, but don't quite know now... Wow this place has changed..." Brian muttered to himself about where to take everyone to eat. It had been awhile since he had come to this place, but it wasn't that hard to find his way around.  
  
"Wow! This place is cool!" Ash was following the group, but since he was also sight seeing, he had fallen behind. All the sights there were amazing to him in an unknown way that he didn't know that he was about to bump into some one.  
  
"OW! Hey watch where you're going kid!" Ash shouted.  
  
"You could do well to watch where you're going too!" shouted the kid.  
  
The kid was actually younger than Ash. Brown hair that was spiked and, and the same shade of skin color Brian had only a bit lighter. The kid was wearing dark brown jeans with a black belt going diagonaly down from one point on his waist to a point on his leg which wasn't that low. It surprised Ash that it didn't just fall off. The shirt he was wearing was green and he had a black vest over it.  
  
"Ash! Get over here or you're not getting any lunch!" shouted Brian.  
  
"AAH! Look, you okay kid? Huh?"  
  
Ash's appology was useless as the kid was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Wierd..." said Ash as he ran to catch up with everyone and get lunch.  
  
***In the restaraunt half an hour later***  
"Ash, we have a problem. The gym isn't open today. You'll have to try tomorrow for the crest," said Brian as he sipped some soda.  
  
"WHAT!! But, how do you know!" yelled Ash disturbing the other customers.  
  
"It's a gym leader thing. Now sit down and eat your lunch!" said Brian in a parental way.  
  
Ash grummbled and started finishing his meal. Misty covered her mouth to stop her laughing because of the way Brian just talked to Ash.  
  
***Later at the Poke Center***  
"YAH!!!"  
  
Ash slashed at a training dummy. He proceded to cut down about ten more. After more furious slashing and a ton of training dummys being destroyed, Ash finally calmed down. He sat cross-legged on the floor with Pikachu on his shoulder.  
  
"So Pikachu, you ready for the battle tomorrow?" asked Ash a little too enthuasaticly from his andrenllin high.  
  
"Pika pi..." Pikachu nodded a yes and trailed off.  
  
Pikachu knew that Ash was a great trainer. Heck, he was pokemon master in not one, not two, but three leagues! Yet, some part of Pikachu told him that Ash wasn't too ready for this place. Sure, Ash had come up with one more attack. But that was one more attack out of the tons that the gym leaders knew. Pikachu had a feeling that Brian wasn't too confident in Ash as well. That, and he was hiding something.  
  
"Well Pikachu, how about we try out that new move of ours one last time before tomorrow?"(You'd all like that wouldn't you?)  
  
"Pika!" said Pikachu in agreement.  
  
"Alright then! Let's go! Pikachu, use..." Ash was cut off by the PA system.(Sorry! Don't kill me! I just want you people to want to know what the attack is more!)  
  
"All trainers, it is now past curfew. Please report to your rooms. Thank you!" said the cheerful voice of Nurse Joy.  
  
"Darn it!" said Ash as he sheathed his katana. "I really wanted to practice our move one more time before tomorrow!" Ash grummbled as he went on to his room shared by Misty and Brock. Brian and Billy had their own seperate rooms. Ash settled in for bed and fell asleep with Pikachu at his side before Misty or Brock could enter the room.  
  
***Next morning***  
"WAKE UP!!!" shouted Brian.  
  
Everyone woke up and stared groggly at Brian and Billy, who did not look at all pleased.  
  
"Come on Ash! You do want to battle the gym leader today, don't you?"  
  
Ash jumped up at the word "gym leader" but hit his head on the bed above him.  
  
"Ow... Yeah I want to fight the gym leader! At what unearthly time have you woken us up at?"  
  
Brian checked his watch. "Hmmm... About 9:00."  
  
Everyone became wide eyed. Brian had actually let them sleep in.  
  
"Now get up, get ready, and we'll get some breakfast and go!"  
  
Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu all hurried to comply. Soon after they were eating breakfast.  
  
***An hour later***  
The whole group soon appeared outside a huge building with many large trees around it. Ivy climbed its walls and many different plants scattered the ground around it. Ash was surprised to see no guards at the front gate.  
  
"Hey, how come no guards here?" asked Ash.  
  
"Oh, we only have those guys around when we don't want to be bothered." said Brian as if it was nothing. This kind of irritated Ash.  
  
They continued on up the path to the gym. Soon enough, they reached the large doors that Ash was all to familiar with.  
  
"Alright Ash, you know what to do." said Brian.  
  
Ash took his place infront of the door. "**_Spirit of the element, hear my cry!! Element earth!!!_**"  
  
Green leaves of energy swirled around and collected infront of Ash's extended palm. Each one was sucked into the sphere. The energy grew greatly until it was huge. When Ash decided it was enough, he used it.  
  
"**_Dispell!!_**"  
  
The energy was launched and the doors began to creak open. Ash kept consentrating till the doors swung open and hit the walls.  
  
"I think you over did it a bit, Ash," said Brock.  
  
Ash shrugged it off as he walked in the doorway. The others followed.  
  
"GYM LEADER!!! I WANT A BATTLE SO GET OUT HERE!!!" yelled Ash.  
  
"Oh that's a nice way to ask for a battle," said Brian sarcasticly.  
  
However, soon enough, a figure appeared. Ash, Brian, and Billy recognised it immeadately. Although only Brian and Billy knew his name.  
  
"Who dares speak to me so rudely!" shouted the person.  
  
"Um, Ryan, don't let your status get to your head..." said Brian as he trailed off.  
  
The boy named Ryan did an anime faint. "Did you have to say that, Brian? I was just trying to creep him out!"  
  
"Well, I've seen you do better, Ryan." said Billy.  
  
Ryan fainted again. "Not you too, Billy!"  
  
Ryan walked towards the group more. "Well, who was it any way? People should be respectful anyway."  
  
Ash stepped up. "Okay, it was me. Sorry, I just want a battle."  
  
Ryan laughed. "It's okay. Hey, wait a minute! Aren't you the guy that bummped into me yesterday?"  
  
Ash blushed. "Yeah, it was me. Sorry. I never got a chance to appologise."  
  
"It's okay!" said Ryan. "Now what were you saying about wanting a match?"  
  
"Hold it. Um, Billy, could you take Ash, Misty, and Brock to the arena? I need to talk to Ryan about something."  
  
Billy tried to search Brian's eyes for the truth but found nothing. "Okay then. I'll take them."  
  
Billy lead the group to the area as Brian dragged Ryan off in the other direction.  
  
"Um, Billy, what would Brian want to talk to Ryan about?" asked Ash.  
  
"They probably just have some catching up to do." said Billy as he kept leading them.  
  
They soon reached the arena. It was stone like the last one, but had many vines and roots all over. Some rocks jutted out of the ground and huge trees had their branches leen into the arena. Leaves graced the floor as did some grass.  
  
"Whoa, this is really cool," said Brock.  
  
"Isn't it?" said Ryan walking up to them with Brian behind. "This place took many years to perfect. Through those years, it has seen many battles, and it's face is still not scared." As Ryan said this, some sakura petals blew acros his face.  
  
"Wow, that was dramatic," said Misty.  
  
"Whatever, let's just get on with the match." said Ash.  
  
"You need to learn patience, Ash." said Brian.  
  
"Don't worry, Brian. It's okay. Since you're so eager to fight, fight we shall. This will be a team match. One pokemon of yours and yourself will fight me and one pokemon. The pokmon can only attack each other and we can only attack each other. If you win, Ash, I will give you the Earth Crest. Should you lose, you will have to try again."  
  
"Sounds fair enough."  
  
"Okay ref! Did you hear that!"  
  
"That I did." said the refere that appeared out of nowhere. "Gym battle established! This is a team battle. Pokemon vs pokemon. Trainer vs trainer. No time limit! You will lose if you and/or your pokemon are knocked out or knocked out of the ring boundarys. Now, choose your pokemon partner!"  
  
"Alright, go Pikachu!" said Ash. Pikachu ran to his side.  
  
"That might not be a wise move, Ash. The some of the pokemon I use are ground types which are immune to electricty." said Ryan. "But, I won't stand in the way of your choice. Now it's my turn." Ryan's hand went and plucked a pokeball from his belt. "Go! Marowak!!!"  
  
The bone pokemon soon appeared. Marowak held its bone in a way that was unable to be defined as either how to hold a club or sword.  
  
"Pokemon partners are now chosen! You may not switch them what so ever durring the battle! Trainers! Ready your weapons!" shouted the ref.  
  
Ash took out his katana, but was curious as to what Ryan would pull out. His curiousity was rewarded with a bit of a surprise. Ryan's weapon of choice was a staff. It was no ordinary staff. No, gym leaders have to have different weapons. What Ryan had was a brown staff with spikes at each end. There were seven in all. Three pointing up and four curving down. This went for the bottom as well.  
  
"Weapons have been chosen and drawn. Fighters, go to your respective sides!" shouted the refere.  
  
Both Ash and Ryan went to opposite sides of the ring. Their pokemon followed.  
  
"Combatants are now ready! Let the battle begin!"  
  
"Let's go Pikachu!" shouted Ash. "PIKA!!" They then charged forward.  
  
"Marowak, let's do it!" shouted Ryan. "Maro-wak!" They too went forward.  
  
"Okay Pikachu! Use Thunder to distract them!" commanded Ash as he prepared to swing.  
  
"PIKA!!" shouted Pikachu as he let out a massive amount of electricity.  
  
Ryan dodged through the attack as did Marowak and headed for Ash. "Marowak! Bone Crush Pikachu!"  
  
"BONE CRUSH!!! That sounds too painful for Pikachu!" shouted Misty.  
  
"Don't worry," said Brian. "Bone Crush won't hurt Pikachu that badly. Marowak's just going to hit Pikachu fairly hard on the head with its bone club. Nothing to worry about."  
  
Brian was right. Pikachu was trying to avoid being hit on the head with Marowak's bone at the same moment that Ash and Ryan were at a stalemate. Ash had slashed and Ryan blocked very effectively with his staff.  
  
"Not bad, Ash. Let's shake things up now shall we?" Ryan jumped back and Marowak came to him. "Ready Marowak?" Marowak readied its bone. "Okay then! **_Gaia Fisure!!_**"  
  
Ryan stabbed his staff into the ground and Marowak hit its bone club on the ground. As soon as they did, a fisure came forth from where they had made their inital impact. Within the fisure came a green light and as it went on, rocks spiked up. These two fisures were headed for Ash and Pikachu.  
  
"Pikachu, we can just avoid them right? Then let's go!"  
  
Both Ash and Pikachu ran around the ring, but the fisures followed their every move.  
  
"Why are these things following us!" yelled Ash in frustration.  
  
"There's a reason it's called the Gaia Fisure. Gaia is equal to earth. So as long as you are on the ground/earth, you can not avoid this attack."  
  
"Okay then! Pikachu, come toward's me!"  
  
Pikachu got the idea and ran towards Ash. The fisures followed. When they were about to hit each other, they both jumped up and the two fisures hit each other in an explosion.  
  
"Well done, Ash." said Ryan jumping up into a tree. Marowak followed. "But will you be able to fight me up here?"  
  
"What! But isn't that out of bounds?"  
  
"Fighting in the trees is not out of bounds. If you are hit out of the tree and out of the ring boundarys, you lose." said the referee.  
  
Groaning, Ash jumped up and grabbed a branch with Pikachu on his shoulder. He pulled himself up and took out his katana again.  
  
"Are we going to fight or not!"  
  
"As you wish!" said Ryan jumping out of some branches while spinning his staff above his head. Marowak came out and headed for Pikachu. When the two landed, the branch didn't even shake as they attacked their targets. Ryan swung powerfully at Ash and didn't disurb a single leaf. When Ash swung his katana, all the branches around shook. Pikachu was a bit better off. Both him and Marowak were at a stand still. Pikachu had taken a good sized branch and was using it to defend himself against Marowak's bone.  
  
'How is he doing this! He moves so powerfully, yet he doesn't shake anything! At this rate, I'm going to fall off from the shaking I'm making rather than knocking him off' thought Ash as he tried to block another blow. At this point, Ash and Pikachu had sustained the most damage. Ryan and Marowak had only a few cuts and bruises.  
  
"Ready to give up yet?" said Ryan taking another battle stance.  
  
"Not just yet!" said Ash as he charged forward.  
  
Ash would have hit were it not for the fact that Ryan had jumped down onto the ring.  
  
"Will you make up your mind on where you want to fight!" shouted Ash as he came down. The two pokemon still fighting followed.  
  
"Prepare to lose now, Ash! **_Rock Shard Spike!!_**"  
  
Ryan slammed his staff into the ground again. Rocks came out and headed towards Ash. Ash got hit and almost was knocked out of the ring.  
  
"I'm not... Giving up! Pikachu! It's time for that move of ours!" shouted Ash as he got up.  
  
"Pika!" said Pikachu as he jumped back towards Ash while avoiding Marowak.  
  
"Ready! Let's go!"  
  
Ash put away his katana and Pikachu threw away the branch. Both took a stance and readied their fists as if boxing.  
  
"Ready Pikachu? Attack!! **_Lightening Fist Barrage!!!_**"  
  
Both Ash and Pikachu charged forward, electricty comming from their fists. Pikachu met up with Marowak first and let his fists fly. Marowak was hit a bit, but found the patern and managed to dodge afterward. Ash was doing the same to Ryan. Ryan had only been hit twice by the lightening fists and was dodgeing to the rythem. Ryan was doing pretty well until Ash broke the rythem and punched him in the stomach. Ryan screamed a bit from the pain seeing as Ash was older, so he was a bit stronger with physical power. The electricty made the hit hurt worse. Ryan hit the floor afterwards. Marowak saw this and bonked Pikachu on the head to get away. He ran over to Ryan, who was already getting up.  
  
"So, how do you like _my_ attack?"  
  
Ryan winced a little as he got up. "Not bad Ash. Not many have been able to knock me down like that, but I'm not done yet. Neither are you."  
  
"Ash has gotten stronger very quickly, Billy. Yet, why do I still feel that he isn't truly picking up what's important." said Brian.  
  
"Don't let it get to you. I'll still do that favor of yours and keep an eye on him." replied Billy.  
  
"Thanks. Could you also do me one other thing?"  
  
"What would that be?"  
  
"To tell him to make up other attacks for other types and elements. Also, teach him the basics. You know what I mean."  
  
Billy did not look at Brian as he replied. "I will do this, but I still feel that you should tell him what you are plotting."  
  
"I can't risk that until he's at least at the Elite Match."  
  
"Then, I will do what you ask of me, friend, with no regrets."  
  
Both stopped their wispering and returned their view to the battle at hand. Misty and Brock were sitting down and watching with extreme interest. Both Ryan and Ash were attacking each other at a furious pace. Pikachu and Marowak were in the same sort of situation.  
  
"Why! Won't! You! Just! Stay! DOWN!" yelled Ryan as he blocked off Ash's katana and punched him square in the cheek.  
  
Ash stummbled back a little but took a stance again and charged forward yelling, "I won't go down until you do!"  
  
The two forces clashed as did Marowak and Pikachu. Both teams were worse for wear, but neither would give up.  
  
"JUST STAY DOWN!!!" screamed Ryan as he assulted Ash with his staff.  
  
"NO, YOU STAY DOWN!!!" shouted back Ash as he attacked back.  
  
"PIKA!!" yelled Pikachu as he bashed at Marowak with his tail.  
  
"Maro! Maro! Marowak!" said Marowak as he took blows and gave some back.  
  
"The battle has gone on for two hours!! Combatants! Report to your sides for a five minute rest!" declared the ref.  
  
Ryan and Ash, both panting from exaustion as were their pokemon, reported to the opposite sides.  
  
"Wow, Ash! That was great! How come you never told us about that move!" said Misty.  
  
"Misty, leave him alone for now. He must rest. He's been battling for two hours. Let him be for now and you can ask him everything later." said Brian.  
  
"Oh, alright... But you're still going to tell me that stuff, Ash!" demanded Misty.  
  
The five minutes passed like seconds as the ref blew on his whistle, signaling the time out was over.  
  
"Ready to lose!" said Ryan.  
  
"Not just yet!" said Ash.  
  
"GO!" shouted the ref.  
  
Ash and Pikachu dashed off with new strength to fight the advancing Ryan and Marowak. The two teams colided and a giant boom was heard. Both teams were thrown back. Neither was knocked out of the ring.  
  
"Ash, let's let this last attack decide it all!"  
  
"I agree! This has gone on far enough!"  
  
"**_Gaia Ray!!_**"  
  
"**_Lightening Fist Barrage!!_**"  
  
Ryan launched a ray of green energy at Ash. Ash charged up his fists and ran towards Ryan. The beam would have hit had Ash not jumped up and stuck a Ryan that had seemed to know he was there a long time ago, but didn't do anything. Ash's punch knocked Ryan out of the ring.  
  
"Take that, Ryan... Ugh..." Ash's train of thought was stopped as he dropped dead tired on the floor. Ryan got up only to see and hear Ash.  
  
"Okay then..." Ryan too colapsed from exaustion.  
  
***Later at Ash's room in the Poke Center***  
Ash's figure lay in bed. Misty and Brock were with him. Brian and Billy were talking to Ryan in the other room. Try as they might, they could not listen in. As a bit of good news, Ash's eyes began to twitch.  
  
"Hm... Where am I?"  
  
"Ash! You're awake! Wow! What a battle!" said Misty.  
  
"Yeah, it was better than when you fought Josh!" said Brock.  
  
Just then Brian, Billy, and Ryan came in the door.  
  
"Well done, Ash. You did well in that battle." said Billy.  
  
"Hm. Yes, I must admit, you have gotten better." said Brian.  
  
"So, Ash, I honor of your victory, I present you with the Earth Crest." said Ryan opening his palm.  
  
Ash looked inside to see a small jade leaf rimmed with gold. The veins of the leaf were done in gold too. In the center was an emerald that shined brightly. Ash took this into his own hand and clutched it tightly.  
  
"Thank you," said Ash. "I can't tell you how hard I tried for it."  
  
"I think we can tell," said Ryan winking at Brian which went unseen. Everyone laughed at the remark.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
StarMage: Okay, that's this chapter. I hope you all like it. Please review! I like knowing what people think of what I write. In the next chapter! Brian is ready to leave the group and return to Star City. Why did he talk to Billy before he left? And what pokemon are in the two pokeballs each he gave Ash, Misty, and Brock? Find out in the next chapter: Brian's Departure! Mystery of the gifts! 


	6. Brian's Departure! Mystery of the gifts!

StarMage: Hi everyone! This is the next chapter. Hope you all like it even though it will be short.  
Notes-  
'thought' "speak" (author's notes) ~psychic communication~ **_spell_**  
*******************************************************************************   
**Chapter Six**- Brian's Departure! Mystery of the gifts!  
  
It was late at night. Billy, Brock, Misty, Ash, and Pikachu were all fast asleep. They all had good reason to be. At least Ash. Earlier that day, Ash had beaten Ryan for the Earth Crest. What was of Brian right now? He was still awake in his room. Hair undone and only tied back, his brown eyes looked tired but in thought, and his mind was concentrating on something important. He sat at a desk in his room. His hand writing some letter. Also on the desk were six pokeballs with pokemon in them from his gym. Brian had had those sent to him earlier that day. His hand moved back and forth with the pen. Many things had been writen and said already on it. It was all for a reason known only to Brian.  
  
"Hm..." said Brian chewing a bit on the pen cap as he thought. "I better add this... This will explain my point better..."  
  
Brian stopped abruptly in his writing and leaned back a bit on his chair.  
  
'I wonder,' thought Brian. 'Is leaving them all a good decision? Even with Billy? But I can trust Billy. I know that. I just hope this works. At least for Ash's sake...'  
  
Brian folded the letter and put it in an unsealed envelope. He then made sure that everything was ready to go for tomorrow. That would be the day he left the group to return to the gym.  
  
***The next morning***  
Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu all awoke that morning at an unsual hour for them. Even without Brian waking them up, it still was early for them. They got ready expecting Brian to say that they were leaving until it hit them. Brian was leaving today.  
  
"Oh my gosh! We forgot! Brian's leaving today!" said Misty.  
  
"Finally! No more training!" said Ash with relief.  
  
"PIKA!" shouted Pikachu in happiness.  
  
"You guys make Brian sound like a monster the way you seem so happy," said Billy as he walked in.  
  
"Oh, sorry Billy. It's just that Brian can be a bit hard on people you know." said Ash.  
  
"Hm... I do know. But you have to understand that it's in your best intrest. Brian doesn't want anything to happen to you guys here."  
  
Everyone in the room quieted. They had to admit that Billy was right. Brian had only been trying to help them. He had taught and trained Ash to be able to fight here. Brock was still under lessons from him on swordsman ship and attacks. Misty was still learning healing. All this was to help them. Not to give him happiness or enjoyment from their hardships of the training.  
  
"Now, let's go see what Brian's doing. He should have been up by now..." said Billy as he left the room. The others followed.  
  
The reached Brian's room in a matter of seconds as it was only a door away. They knocked on the door and got no response.  
  
"Brian? Brian are you in there? Are you okay?" asked Billy.  
  
They knocked again and to their surprise, it opened. There they found Brian sleeping peacefully on his bed. Eyes closed loosely, face calm, hair in his face a bit, and he was curled up in his blanket too.  
  
"Aww... Isn't that cute?" said Misty.  
  
"Yeah, but I don't get it? Why didn't he wake up a long time ago? He should have been up by now." said Billy. "I just don't get it! Why would he sleep in today of all days?!"  
  
"Because he felt like it. Now get out and give me some peace before I blast you all out." said a now semi-awake Brian with half lidded eyes stareing at them. His hair covered some of his face as he sat up a bit.  
  
"Oh! Oops, sorry. We'll leave you alone now." said Misty as she shoved them all out and quietly closed the door.  
  
"Now that's strangely uncommon for Brian," said Billy.  
  
"How so?" asked Brock.  
  
"He's hardly ever like this. I wonder if he's sick or something. That would explain it, but he seems fine if he threatens to blast you..."  
  
They all pondered Brian's supposedly strange behavior until the door opened ten minutes later and Brian came out. His hair was a bit neater, although it still looked like he just came out of bed. His eyes were more open now. The dark brown orbs were still covered a bit by both hair and the lids. His clothes weren't as neat either. It seemed like he had gotten ready in a rush after just waking up.  
  
"Wow, Brian, you look like you just rolled out of bed." said Billy.  
  
"What do you think! I did! You people were talking so loud out there... I couldn't get anymore sleep." said Brian in an angryish tone.  
  
"What! We were wispering! How could you have heard us! Especially through the door!" said Ash.  
  
"It's a gym leader thing." said Brian as he walked off down the hall.  
  
***Later on***  
Brian was in a better mood now. Billy was still trying to reason the reason why Brian was the way he was earlier. Ash and Pikachu were trying to find a good way to thank Brian for what he did for them. Misty was thinking of nothing in particular. She was too busy getting her routeen caffine intake by means of coffee. Brock was trying to ask Nurse Joy out on a date.  
  
"Okay, Billy, could I talk to you for a minute. In private," said Brian.  
  
Billy got up and walked over to Brian. They talked about something and Brian seemed to hand him something. Billy nodded in acknowledgement. The two came back to the group and they all left the pokemon center. Not before Ash returned Muk and Kingler to Prof. Oak and told him about the league. He was intreagued and told Ash to continue. Ash then made his team: Pikachu, Cindaquil, Bulbasaur, Noctowl, Totodile, and Bayleaf.  
  
"Okay guys," said Brian. "I guess this is good bye. But I have something for you all."  
  
Brian reached into his pocket and pulled out six pokeballs. Each pair of two had a different color. There was blue, yellow, and brown.  
  
"Misty, these are for you," said Brian as he handed over the two blue pokeballs to her.  
  
"Thanks. You didn't have to you know."  
  
"Your welcome, and I want to."  
  
Brian moved on to Brock and gave him the brown ones. He then came to Ash.  
  
"Ash, for the hope that you will go far, I give you these." he gave Ash the last two pokeballs.  
  
"Hey! Thanks! You didn't have to get us personalized pokeballs!"  
  
Brian nodded his head no. "They're not personalized pokeballs. Each one has a pokemon for you. I ask that you do not use them until later on. They will listen to you. I've made sure of that. Now I must leave you all. Thank you for putting up with me. I know it was not easy."  
  
Brian stepped back and prepared to leave as he planned, but Ash stopped him.  
  
"Brian, Pikachu and I just wanted to say thanks. You know for comming along with us, training us, and helping us out. I don't know how to thank you beyond this." said Ash. "Pi Pikaaa," said Pikachu to add on.  
  
Brian only smiled. "Don't worry, Ash. This kind of thanks is enough. I look forward to the day that we can face each other, Ash. Don't disapoint me."  
  
"I won't! You can count on it."  
  
Brian smiled again and stepped back a bit more. "See you all later when you come by. Don't forget what I asked of you. All of you," he said stareing particularly at Billy. "**_Teleport!_**"  
  
Brian vanished in a flash of stardust and light before everyone.  
  
"You know, I'm going to miss him a bit." said Ash.  
  
"Don't worry!" said Billy. "Just listen to me, and you'll get what you need to meet him again and fight for his crest!"  
  
Ash only smiled. "Okay..."  
  
"Now let's get moving!"  
  
"Wait! I need to do something first," said Ash.  
  
He ran into the pokemon center for a few minutes and returned.  
  
"Okay, now we can go."  
  
"Then we leave now!" said Billy as he led them on and out of Forest Town.  
  
As they left, Ash, Misty, and Brock were wondering what pokemon were inside the pokeballs they got.  
  
"Hm... he did say to open them later on," said Brock.  
  
"Now would be a good time, wouldn't it?" said Misty.  
  
"Yeah! Let's!" said Ash.  
  
"I think not." said Billy. "There's a time and place for everything. Now is not the time. Wait until later. Until that later comes, we need to get going."  
  
"Okay..." said everone else.  
  
They all continued on down the forest path. Passing the numerous trees and going on to the next town.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
StarMage: See? Told you it was short. It probably didn't make much sense though. Oh well. Now on to the next chapter preview thing-y! In the next chapter: Ash and co. leave Forest Town. On their way, they're challenged by a group of bandits. What! Ash can't handle them? Who said that? Billy? What's this technique he's talking about? And why does it need three pokemon? Find out next time in the next chapter: Out of the woods and into... Bandits? 


	7. Out of the woods and into Bandits?

StarMage: Yay! I finally got this chapter up! All because I had a web address in the middle... I have to remember that you can't put web addresses in... Okay, next chapter. I finally put in a random battle thingy! All be happy! Although I haven't writen many of these...  
Notes-  
'thought' "speak" (author's notes) ~psychic communication~ **_spell_**  
*******************************************************************************   
**Chapter Seven**- Out of the woods and into... Bandits?  
  
"This is really borring. All I've seen so far besides us and a few pokemon that we have or are too common are trees, trees, and more trees." complained Misty.  
  
She had good reason to complain. The path out of Forest Town had one tiny flaw. It was a forest! Millions of trees covered the area. A rough path was present, but it wasn't much help to the scenery. However, all that was about to change soon enough.  
  
"Woah! That's much better!" said Misty.  
  
She was right. They had finally left the forest and were now on an open path with open meadow all around. Trees dotted the place here and there. A small stream was in the east part of the path. Along the stream were many highly polished and smooth rocks from the water.  
  
"I must admit, this is a nice change of scenery." said Billy. "Now come on. We've got much more land to travel over before night fall."  
  
"I don't think that will be happening!" said a boyish voice.  
  
The group turned their attention to a bunch of people standing in their way. All armed with different assortments of weapons. Each had an evil grin on their faces.  
  
"Who are you to block our way!" shouted Ash.  
  
"Hm... I can see you haven't heard of us," said the supposed leader of the group. "We are the Ultima Bandits! We use nothing but force to acomplish our goals. And those goals are, above all else, are to gain the most powerful pokemon in the world! I am their leader, Ketsuki." (I don't know if Ketsuki means anything. I just made it up right now. If it means anything offensive or something like that, tell me. If not, I think I'll use it for more purposes.)  
  
"Well _Ketsuki_ I suggest that you get out of our way or else I'll be forced to do something I'll regret," said Ash taking hold of his katana.  
  
"You think you can stop us? That is really funny!"  
  
"What are the Ultima Bandits anyway?" wispered Misty to Billy.  
  
"The Ultima Bandits are a pokemon gang. Kind of like our version of your Team Rocket." Billy explained.  
  
"If that's the case, then I should be able to take em'" said Ash getting ready to battle.  
  
"Okay kid, if that's the way you want it," said Ketsuki. "We'll play."  
  
Ash started to go forward, but Billy, even though he was younger and an inch or two shorter(hey! he's fourteen to a seventeen year old! I think a hight difference is in order here!) he still blocked Ash's path with his outstreched arm.  
  
"That won't be nessicary(sorry, not a good spelling day), Ash. I will take care of them." said Billy.  
  
"What! You little squirt! You're even younger and smaller than that guy and you think you can stand up to me!" laughed Ketsuki.  
  
Ketsuki had good reason to boast. He was about 5'11"-6' tall! His age seemed to be about 19-23. He had a reasonably strong and muscle-y build as well that made Billy look very skinny in comparison.(Sorry Billy!) As it was, Billy was at a good height range at 5'5", but you can understand how big Ketsuki was in comparison.  
  
"Size does not matter in this battle. We are having a pokemon battle aren't we? So let's battle." said Billy with a cold stare.  
  
"Well, I'm impressed by your guts, kid. But you will lose and if we win, we take all your pokemon. If you win, we let you pass and never bother you again. Deal?" said Ketsuki a little too arogantly.  
  
"It's a deal alright." said Billy.  
  
"Okay then! Let's go! I choose you! Aggron!" declared Ketsuki.  
  
The steel and rock pokemon came forth. It was a silvery color and stood on it's hind legs. It had many a horn and spike upon its head as well.  
  
"Then my choice will be Poliwrath!" said Billy.  
  
The water and fighting pokemon took it's stance. It's eyes were narrow as it sized up its competition.  
  
"Okay! Poliwrath, use-" Billy was cut off by Ketsuki.  
  
"Not just yet," said Ketsuki wagging his index finger at them. "My guys still haven't picked."  
  
"What! That's not fair!" said Ash.  
  
"He never said anything about how many of us were really battling, now did he? Besides, we never said this was a legal battle."  
  
Billy growled in frustration. "Okay then, if you're going to play like that, then you give me no choice. I'll have to use my triple technique! Return Poliwrath!"  
  
Poliwrath returned to it's pokeball as Billy held up three more inbetween his fingers.  
  
"Go Scyro, Blaziken, and Gardevoir!" said Billy.  
  
Billy's Scyther, Blaziken, and Gardevoir appeared as the Ultima Bandits had each called out one pokemon.  
  
"Ready guys? Charge!" commanded Ketsuki.  
  
All the Ultima Bandits commanded their pokmeon to attack.  
  
"Right into my trap. Activate triple technique! Use Meteor Falcon's Heaven!!  
  
"What!? What the heck is that?" said Ash.  
  
Ash soon got his answer. As soon as Billy had uttered the command, the three pokemon jummped into action. Blaziken threw Gardvoir and Scyther into the sky. Blaziken proceded to use an attack, which Billy told all was My Final Heaven, which sent all the Ultima Bandits' pokemon into the sky. They were also hurt. Billy's Scyther then adjusted it's wings to fly fast enough to create a sonic boom while, what Billy said was the attack Sonic Blade. Scyther proceded to do so, causing much damage to the enemy pokemon. Gardvoir then summoned a huge meteor and sent down on the Ultima Bandits' pokemon. The meteor hit with a mighty impact and a big explosion. A huge light filled the area. Soon, Scyther came back down holding Gardvoir and landed next to Blaziken. The targeted pokemon fell in a huge THUD and made a crater. All of them were knocked out.  
  
"What... No... It's not possible..." said Ketsuki. "I.. It's... No... This... This didn't happen. I was not beaten by a fourteen year old!!!" shouted Ketsuki.  
  
"Well believe it. You and your whole gang there have to leave us alone now." said Brock.  
  
"Well we won't!!! Now let's charge!!" commanded Ketsuki.  
  
All of them drew out their weapons and charged towards Billy, who had called back his pokemon. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a yo-yo.  
  
"IF YOU ALL WANT TO PLAY THAT WAY, THEN HERE!!! **_ELECTRIC TORNADO!!!!_**" screamed Billy.  
  
Billy then did the "around the world" yo-yo trick above his head with his yo-yo which was charged with electricity. Soon, it formed a huge tornado of electricity above him. He swung it around a couple more times before he released it at the bandits. Those who attacked, were severly injured. Ketsuki was fine though; he had not attacked, but was paralized in awe for some reason.  
  
"That... That attack... How did you... that attack was known by only one person. That person was a member of the Ultima Bandits... How did you learn it?!" said a shocked Ketsuki.  
  
"I'll tell you how." said Billy grimly while playing with his yo-yo. "I _am_ a former Ultima Bandit."  
  
Everyone was shocked. Billy! An Ultima Bandit!  
  
"Billy, tell me you're lying!" said Ash.  
  
"I wish I could, but this is the truth, Ash. I am sorry." said Billy.  
  
"Then if you _were_ one, state your rank, name, and nickname." said Ketsuki. "Even though I doubt you even ever were one."  
  
"I guess the Ultima Bandits don't teach history anymore." said Billy. "My rank is first class, member/leader of the Elite Shadows. My name is Billy Ryouji Setsono. Nickname: The Shadow Ninja."  
  
"What! But Billy, you said your last name was Ashtear! Not Setsono!" said Misty.  
  
"That's right, I did. But remember when we first met, I told you all my name. Brian knew I was lying and let it slide for my sake."  
  
"The Shadow Ninja! The leader of the Elite Shadows! That's... that's impossible!" said Ketsuki. "He was a living legend in the Ultima Bandits. How could you say you are him! When he quit and died!"  
  
"Billy Ryouji Setsono died. Not the body. The identity. As you can see, I am very well alive." said Billy.  
  
"But, why did you join and quit?" asked Ash.  
  
"It is a long tale. When I was 11, I had become a pokemon master of this league. I was looking for something to do afterwards. I soon I came across an Ultima Bandit. He challenged me, and when I won, he asked that I join them. I had not much knowledge of the Ultima Bandits, so I did. I gave my friends the excuse that I was going to wander for awhile. I was in trianing for one whole year. When they found out that I was a pokemon master, they instantly made me a high ranking member. I soon became leader of the Elite Shadows. We were the best of the best in the Ultima Bandits. When I was in the Elite Shadows, we raided many rich places so the Bandits would have funding. We were also sought after by both the police and gym leaders. After a couple of months, we were given a mission to raid a pokemon center. We went, and my heart broke. I saw the many sick pokemon we were to take, and I couldn't do it. I ended up quiting at the age of 12. I was given a pardon by the police. I then changed my name from Setsono to Ashtear to hide that I still exist. I didn't know that the gym leaders forgave me till Brian told me so. But now Ketsuki, I must make it so you do not know a thing. If you tell the Ultima Bandits that I still live, they'll come for me. So, I have no choice. **_MEMORY REFORM!!!_** "  
  
Billy streched his hand at Ketsuki's head. It began to glow and shot out a ray at Ketsuki's forehead. Ketsuki's eyes went blank for a minute, then returned to normal as he fell to the ground.  
  
"Let's go." said Billy who looked unchanged by the current run of events.  
  
"Hold it!" said Ash. "Why? Why are you like this now? And how did you develop that memory thing?"  
  
"Why? Is that the only question you can ask, Ash? I will tell you. I was and still am a wandering soul. Everyone has to find their calling, and as I was in the Ultima Bandits, I tried to find out if that was my calling. It turns out that it's not. As for the memory reform spell, I created it when I was an Ultima Bandit to make it so that the people we took stuff from would never remember a thing. I am sorry, Ash."  
  
"I... I don't know what to say. Other than, would you still want to be one?" said Ash.  
  
"No, never again. That is why, I wander this place. I search for more meaning than I have." replied Billy. His face then took a lighter tone. "Now let's go before they all wake up. I'm sure you all don't want to mess with them again."  
  
Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu stood silently. Then they all nodded in agreement and acceptance. They knew no one was perfect, and everyone makes mistakes. Together, they all left the area off into the sunset.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
StarMage: Well? What do you all think? A bit longer than the last one I think... Oh well, hope you all like it and the plot twist. So on to the next chapter!  
  
Brian: In the next chapter: The group is on the road to the next town. Hey! Look! It's another trainer, Ash! What? He wants to battle? Trainer to trainer? Isn't that only allowed in gyms? It isn't? Hey! I just realized that this is your first trainer battle! You've battled gym leaders, but hardly any trainers! Well good luck! The next chapter: Ash's first trainer battle! Shards of the broken katana!  
  
StarMage: Look! I will now have Brian give you the chapter previews!  
  
Brian: That's only cause you're too lazy to do it! And I'm your favorite character!  
  
StarMage: *puts hand over Brian's mouth* Shut up! Okay! Bye! Until the next chapter! Oh! No flames, although I don't know why you would, and Please review! 


	8. Ash's first trainer battle! Shards of th...

StarMage: Here's the next chapter. I want to thank all those who reviewed. Now let's get on with this chapter... *cracks knuckles*  
Disclamer- I don't own Pokemon... And I don't own any rights to the Golden Sun games. I only say this because I realized that I ended up making the person that Ash fights here sound like a character from those games. If you haven't ever played any of the Golden Sun games, GO PLAY THEM! THEY ROCK!!! Okay disclamer for this chapter over...  
Notes-  
'thought' "speak" (author's notes) ~psychic communication~ **_spell_**  
*******************************************************************************   
**Chapter Eight**- Ash's first trainer battle! Shards of the broken katana!  
  
We meet up with our group of trainers again as they walk on down the meadow path. The sun shined brightly down on all of them. Pidgey chirped in the few trees along with Tallow and Swellow. Magicarp and Goldeen jumped occasionaly from the river, and a soft breeze blew every other while. Yes, it was a perfect day for doing anything but walking to the next town. Something that Ash scorned on such a perfect day.  
  
"Do we have to walk now!" whined Ash. "Can we please stop for today! We can just sit an enjoy ourselves! It's too nice a day to walk to another town! Please!"  
  
Everyone looked to Billy who currently decided everything. Dispite his past, Billy was surprised to see that everyone still gave him a large ammount of respect. With this respect, Billy kind of became head of the whole journey since he knew where to go. Right now, he was in serious thought as to what to do.  
  
"Well, it is a nice day, but we still have a long ways to go before we get to Ember Ridge City. Although, I too would like a break, it is in our best intrest to continue on." declared Billy.  
  
Ash groaned in defeat and continued walking with everyone else. Yet, little did Ash know that soon, he was going to have something to do and a reason to get to the next town.  
  
***One hour later***  
Ash, Misty, Brock, Billy, and Pikachu had stopped finally for lunch. They were all sitting on a blanket by the river. Everyone was eating food that Brock made.  
  
"Brock, pass me a rice ball, will ya." said Ash.  
  
"Have you forgoten your manners already, Ash?" asked Misty annoyed with Ash's attitude right now.  
  
Ash only shrugged as he extended his hand to accept the food. Brock was just about to put the rice ball in his hand when something ran by and knocked the rice ball out of his hand and into the river where a Magicarp proceded to eat it.  
  
"Tough luck, Ash. That was the last one," said Brock.  
  
"Grrr! WHAT!! I really wanted that rice ball!"  
  
Ash scanned the area for the thing that knocked over the rice ball. He soon found it in a trainer leaning against a tree not more than five yards away.  
  
"HEY YOU!" shouted Ash as he ran towards the trainer.  
  
The trainer looked at him with mild intrest as Ash ran up to him.  
  
"You owe me a rice ball!" demanded Ash while pointing his index finger at the trainer.  
  
The trainer seemed a bit startled. "Me? What did I do to owe you a rice ball?" asked the trainer.  
  
"You ran past and it ended up being knocked into the river!"  
  
The trainer looked at Ash while deep in thought. "Well, I'm sorry, but I'm not going to give you a rice ball. It's your own fault if it fell in the river."  
  
This only angered Ash further. "Look you! Who do you think you are! Do you think that you can just run around and not make ammends for things that are your fault! Think again! I am not leaving you alone till you give me a rice ball!" Ash stompped his foot and took a stance that indicated that he was prepared to stick around for a very long time.  
  
At this time, everyone caught up to Ash. They were late because they took the time to pack up everything.  
  
"Look, we're really sorry if Ash here has bothered you," said Billy.  
  
The trainer only smilled. "Oh, he was no problem! No need for appologies." he said.  
  
"What! You're younger than me and you think you can wave me off just like that! Why I-"  
  
Ash couldn't continue his speech as Brock and Misty held him down and put their hands over his mouth.  
  
"We're really sorry, kid! Um, Ash here has a bit of a temper," said Misty while still holding Ash back and trying to smile.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry too. I haven't introduced myself. My name is Ivan."  
  
Ivan then looked at Ash.  
  
"How about this, Ash. Instead of a rice ball, how'd you like a battle! I challenge you!"  
  
Ash finally got out of everyone's grip to respond. "Okay then! How many pokemon!"  
  
Ivan only nodded his head no. "We're not going to battle pokemon. We're going to battle each other!"  
  
Everyone was shocked at this request.  
  
"What! But I thought you were only allowed to battle like that in a gym!" said Brock.  
  
Again Ivan nodded his head no. "It is completely legal for people to battle trainer to trainer outside of a gym. What happens in that battle, is up to the combatants."  
  
"Alright then! Let's go! First one to be knocked outside of a five yard distance from this tree loses." said Ash.  
  
Each went to a seprate side of the five yards. Both drew their weapons. Ash took out his katana and Ivan took out a staff with a cresent shaped piece on it. The staff was conected to it in the middle of the cresent. It kind of looked like a "y".  
  
"Trainers ready!" said Brock. "Battle!"  
  
Ash charged forward, prepared to strike when an opening presented itself. Ivan ran forward a bit and stood his ground. Ash got his oppertunity and attacked viciously. Yet, through it all, Ivan defended himself very efectively. Blow for blow, Ivan blocked and attacked. Ash was going at it very furiously and Ivan maintained a calm state of mind in his defense.  
  
"Amazing... Very impressive... This Ivan kid is really good!" said Billy.  
  
This made everyone not fighting do an anime faint. Misty hit him over the head with her staff.  
  
"Whose side are you on!" she shouted.  
  
"Oww... I'm only saying that Ivan has very impressive skills. Both have an equal chance to win," said Billy while rubbing his head where Misty hit him. 'Yeah, you can really tell that Brian gave her some training...'  
  
All eyes turned back to the battle. Neither combatant had made much progress in moving the other outside the boundary. Both had few injuries. None of those injuries were serious. Ivan then knocked back Ash away from him. He then pointed his staff at him and made his command.  
  
"**_Silver Cresent Rain!!!_**" yelled Ivan.  
  
No sooner than when he uttered the attack, silvery cresent shapped energy waves fell from the sky and went towards Ash. Few hit their target because Ash managed to block and run from some.  
  
"I can't keep running." said Ash too himself as he further avoided some more of the energy waves comming down on him. "At this rate, he'll end up hitting me even more... I'll have to make a stand and attack."  
  
Ash then ran through the bunch of energy waves, which stopped when Ash charged at Ivan, and made his own attack.  
  
"**_Thunder Katana Staccatto!!!_**" declared Ash.  
  
Ash made a bold charge, electricty flying from the blade, and made his strikes at Ivan. Ivan was shocked at the forwardness of the attack. He blocked as best he could but he was being pushed back. When Ivan was only a foot from the boundary, Ash made his final strike.  
  
"**_Lightening Finisher!!!_**"  
  
Ash swung his electricly charged blade as hard as he could muster. Ivan defended and was knocked back out of the boundary. But, he did not go down with out doing some dammage. Ivan used his rod and hit Ash's katana and in the surge of strength in both attacks and the energy going through both weapons, Ash's katana shattered into three pieces. But, the damage was done. Ash had won this battle and Ivan was declared the loser.  
  
"ASH WINS!" declared Brock.  
  
Ivan fell to the ground sitting cross-legged. "I.. I lost... I guess that's okay... Losing is good for a person every once in a while..."  
  
Meanwhile Ash was happy over his victory, but crushed on his destroyed katana. The katana that had won him three gym crests. The katana that Brian had given to him in the way of not only friendship but to defend himself.  
  
"I... I... I can't believe this... My katana..."  
  
Billy then ran over to Ash who was gently picking up the pieces of his katana, his hands tremmbling as he did so.  
  
"Ash, Ash what's wrong?" asked Billy kindly.  
  
Ash slowly turned to face him and showed him the shards of his katana. "This is what's wrong. This is what happened. What am I going to do! I can't afford a new weapon! At least not with the money I have with me! What am I going to do... What to do..."  
  
Billy shook Ash out of his trance. "Snap out of it! Look, Ember Ridge City has a weapon's forge! You can have your katana fixed there! It's okay! It's not like Brian's going to hate you over one katana!"  
  
Ash looked Billy in the eye. He saw that Billy was probably right. But the katana had a sentimental value of sorts. After something like that is broken, it isn't really that valuable anymore. Ash took the pieces and put them in his pack while nodding his agreement to going to Ember Ridge City. As he did this, Ivan walked over to Ash.  
  
"Look, Ash, I'm sorry about your katana... I don't know what to say or do other than say that I am sorry over it. But you won the battle anyway. I'll take my leave now," said Ivan.  
  
And so Ivan did leave slowly. Ash soon got up and yelled to Ivan.  
  
"Hey Ivan! It's okay with the katana! Thanks for the battle!" shouted Ash.  
  
Ivan only waved while smilling and further went on. Ash and Co. soon left afterwards. On to Ember Ridge City on the perfect day that could have been wasted on something else. ____________________________________________________________________________  
StarMage: Okay! How was this chapter? I know the battle wasn't that intense, but what can I say? I'm only human! So now, Brian, tell them about the next chapter!  
  
Brian: *Looks annoyed at StarMage* Okay... In the next chapter: The group makes it to Ember Ridge City! This city is no ordinary city. It's got a volcano! Ash desperately searches for the weapon's forge and meets the trainer Reed Flare. What! He's the owner of the weapon's forge! But he's even younger than Ash and the same age as Billy! Wait, that means he's my age too... How can a kid forge weapons! Find out in the next chapter! Ember Ridge City: Meeting the weapon's craftman Reed!  
  
StarMage: Um, so on to the next chapter! *goes off to work on next chapter*   
  
Brian: Just ignore him. Until the next chapter comes out, review please! Or... *takes out sword* You'll have to deal with this! *laughs evily* Okay not really. Just review anyway!   



	9. Ember Ridge City: Meeting the weapon's c...

StarMage: The next chapter... Blah blah blah... Go on... read it.. you know you want to... I'm sorry for not updating for so long. But you guys don't seem to mind anyway.  
Disclamer- I don't own Pokemon. Plain and simple. If I did, not many would watch it.  
Notes-  
'thought' "speak" (author's notes) ~psychic communication~ **_spell_**  
*******************************************************************************   
**Chapter Nine**-Ember Ridge City: Meeting the weapon's craftman Reed!  
  
As the morining sun came to Ember Ridge City, so did four travlers. One in particular was looking for a certian building.

"WHERE IS THE WEAPON FORGE HERE!!!" shouted Ash as he ran into the town.

"Ash! Calm down and stop running! That's not going to get you anywhere!" shouted Misty.

Ash paid no heed to her words and ran blindly into the town. Billy jumped up and ran along the buildings until he caught up to Ash and jumped on him.

"OW! What the heck are you doing, Billy!" shouted Ash.

"LISTEN TO ME!!" shouted Billy. "Calm down. You can wait to have your katana re-forged. We'll find the forge together. Just relax. Just relax."

Ash finally listened and calmed down. As soon as he did, he stopped his hold on Ash.

"Good, now come on. We'll go get some breakfast and then we can search for the forge all day and stop for meals. Is that okay?" asked Billy.

Ash only nodded. He didn't trust himself to speak because he knew that he would only end up yelling and screaming to go to the forge.

"*gasp* Ash, don't run off again. You can run too fast now." said Misty.

"Yeah, are you okay now?" asked Brock while dragging his sword.

Ash nodded. "I'll be okay."

The group then set out on their search. Through the numerous streets, they went. Many different and interesting stores were all over. Some sold clothes, others had weapons, some had souviners, others sold fire pokemon. The part that was a grocery market sold numerous and exotic fruits and vegtables along with various spices. But nowhere could Ash find what he sought out. The weapon forge.

"It's got to be around here somewhere... Oof!" again, Ash bummped into someone. However, before he could appologise, the person was gone. "Why do I keep doing that?"

At lunch, Ash ate rather quickly. It was no different than any other day, but he seemed to do so with more urgency that usual.

"Ash, calm down. Chew. The weapon forge is not going to go anywhere." said Billy.

Ash gulped down some more of his drink and paid no heed to Billy as he continued to eat at an amazing rate.

"I get no respect these days."

It was at that moment, that someone ran up to them. Crimson red hair framed his face. A slightly tan complection. Dark red eyes like his hair looked out at them and stared at Ash's current eating habits. He was about the same age as Billy. He wore a light red muscle shirt and dark blue jean shorts.

"I thought I saw you. Hey Billy!" said the boy.

When the boy spoke, something clicked in Billy's head. "Oh! Hey Reed! How's it going?"

"Not bad." said Reed. "Whatcha doing in town? You should have called. I would have made lunch and you guys could have come eat at my place, but who are the other guys?"

"Um, the girl's Misty. This guy eating like mad is Ash, and over here is Brock." said Billy.

"Nice to meet you all. So, what's your business in Ember Ridge City?"

"Mphan orge." said Ash with his mouth full.

"Come again?" asked Reed.

Ash swallowed all the food in his mouth and then said, "Weapon forge."

"OH! Why didn't you say so! I know where it is. I own it."

When Reed said that, Ash jumped out of his seat, grabbed Reed and kind of glared at him.

"TELL ME WHERE IT IS!!!! I MUST GO TO THE WEAPON FORGE!!!"

It took Billy and Brock to pull Ash off of a startled Reed. Still so, Ash kept squirming to try and interrogate Reed.

"Sorry for Ash's behavior. He broke his katana and really needs it fixed." said Billy while bowing.

"It's okay. Finish up and I'll lead you there."

Ash then yelled at everyone to finish quickly and stuffed down his own food. Everyone did eat quickly, not wanting to get on Ash's bad side as he was, and then Reed led the way. From the restaraunt, they headed to the edge of town. From there, they started going up a path up a volcano

"It's getting hot." complained Misty.

"Yeah... I could use some water right now..." said Ash.

Reed looked behind at them and then smiled. "Don't worry. It's only a little while longer. See that building over there? That's the forge."

Seeing the building, Ash found some strange form of strength and ran up the path to it.

"Ash! Wait! You need me to open the door!" shouted Reed as he ran after him.

The other three groaned and followed the running pair. Soon, they found Reed scolding Ash at the doorway. It seemed that Ash had not heard Reed and tried to break the door down. He ended up slightly burning himself from the heated surface.

"Don't you ever think! You could have gotten seriously hurt! This door gets really hot some times! We're near a volcano for crying out loud!" shouted Reed.

"Sorry... I just really want my katana fixed..." wispered Ash.

Reed sighed. "I guess it's okay. I mean, you didn't really get hurt too bad and everything. Come on, I'll get you something for your burn when we get inside then I can look at your katana."

"Thanks."

Reed opened the door without getting burned and let everyone inside. It was an amazing change of temperature from the outside. It was a nice cool temperature which was surprising for a forge. Reed vanished behind a door for a minute or two and reappeared with some medications for Ash's minor burns.

"So, your parents let you run the forge now?" asked Billy as Reed gave Ash the medicines.

"Yeah, they think I'm responsible enough now. As if I wasn't before." laughed Reed. "But still, it's hard work, but it's fun."

"Ow! This stuff stings!" shouted Ash as he put on the medicine.

"Oh quit crying! You weren't complaining when you were getting hit by attacks from all those gym leaders. Why cry over this medicine?" preached Misty as she helped him.

"Because, it stings!"

"Cry baby."

"Why don't you try it and then talk to me."

"Stop fighing you two. Now may I please see your katana, Ash." said Reed.

Ash handed over all the parts of his katana.

"Wow, you did a number on this one. Blade's completely shattered. Who gave it to you?" asked Reed.

"Brian Star."

"Brian? He forges better quality than this." said Reed as he looked at the pieces.

"What! You know Brian! You mean that Brian can forge weapons?" said Misty.

"Yeah, he probably didn't make this one. Ash, did he pull this out of a huge store room full of weapons?"

"Um, yeah, he did."

"It figures. This thing's probably been made by his grandfather ages ago. No wonder it broke."

"Wait, Brian has weapons that are that old?" asked Ash.

"Yup. Some even older. Don't know why he keeps them. I told them if he was going to give them away, they'd break. Didn't listen. Now I have to fix his stupid mistake." sighed Reed. "He's just not as responsible anymore."

"Brian, irresponsible? Never." said Billy. "He'd die first."

"Yeah, maybe. Okay, I'll go work on this now. It'll feel only a little bit hotter in here when I get started, but you shouldn't notice." said Reed before he went in another door.

"Hotter? I'm scared." said Misty.

"Trust me, if he says a little hotter, it really will be only a little hotter." said Billy. "The main forge is behind many rooms and doors. That's why the temperature doesn't really rise when he gets working."

"Okay..."

Reed took a long time to finish his work. He had been right. The temperature did raise only a little. It was barely noticable. When Reed returned, the katana was as good as new and even better.

"Ash, here ya go. I added some stronger metals so it'll be better. It should last a reasonably good time. Maybe about 9000 battles give or take 237 or so."

"You're kidding me, right?" said Ash. "Nine thousand battles? No way."

"Way. Metals here are super strong." replied Reed as if it was nothing.

"Thanks Reed! Now I can face the gym leader with no problem!" cheered Ash.

At that, Reed started laughing.

"What? What's so funny?" asked Ash.

"You'll definately have a problem." said Reed still laughing.

"Why? Did you do something to my katana?" asked Ash angrily.

"No. That katana is near indestructable now. I'm only laughing cause you could never defeat me."

"Defeat you? Then that means..."

"That's right! I am Reed Flare, gym leader of the Ember Ridge Gym and I accept your challenge!"

* * *

StarMage: Sorry I haven't updated in so long. One thing led to another and another and you know how it goes. -_-' Anyway, here's Brian with the preview of the next chapter if I remember to write it.

Brian: *Glares at StarMage* So Reed's accepted Ash's challenge for a gym battle. You can be sure that this battle will be hot and firey. Maybe even litterally! With his restored katana, can Ash win against Reed while fighting over a volcano? Who knows what's in store in the next chapter: Challenge Accepted! The Firey Gym Battle!

StarMage: It may take a while, but don't worry. I'll try to make it a great chapter!

Brian: Or he'll take forever and you'll never know what happened. So review to remind him how much you like this story and want him to write it! REVIEW PEOPLE!!!


	10. Challenge Accepted! The Fiery Gym Battle...

StarMage: Now here comes the firey battle I promised you guys. Let's just hope I follow through... Meh... Just pray okay?  
Disclamer- I don't own Pokemon. Plain and simple. If I did, not many would watch it.  
Notes-  
'thought' "speak" (author's notes) ~psychic communication~ **_spell_**  
*******************************************************************************   
**Chapter Nine**- Challenge Accepted! The Firey Gym Battle!  
  
Everyone but Billy stood stunned. Reed was the gym leader? This was something unexpected. An uneasy silence hung over them and the current fact. Billy broke the silence.

"So I guess this means your parents retired from gym leading?" asked Billy.

Reed looked at him with a half smile. "Yup. Decided they had enough. Went and moved to Ociana City by Andrew. Said they wanted to be by the beach in their old age. Then I went and told them they weren't _that_ old to be talking like that. Grounded me for a month." Reed rubbed the back of his head. "The smack they gave me in the back of the head still hurts. They just did this yesterday. I forgot how hard they hit. Even though they are kind of old."

"Wait, if you're grounded, how come you get to use the forge and battle?" asked Misty. "Wouldn't they have taken those privilages away?"

"They took off my grounding when they left yesterday when they realized that I have ta take care of all the stuff that goes on here." said Reed with a shrug. "They never did think everything through."

All of a sudden, there was a silvery flash and all of a sudden, Ash's katana was pointed at Reed. The point was centimeters away from Reed's face. Reed didn't even flinch. His gaze never wavered from Ash's face. That scared Ash off a bit. Anyone who could look at you with a sword pointed at them and not flinch was something.

"If you accept my challenge, let's go." said Ash feeling bold all of a sudden.

Reed continued his indifferent stare. "I suggest you take that thing away from my face before I snap it in half. I may have made it stronger, but what I give, I can take away." Ash was startled and blinked. In that instance, Reed's face was near hovering over his. His indifferent gaze remained. "If you want to battle, come this way."

Reed started to lead him to a door, but Billy stopped him. "Reed, I need to talk to you for a minute about something." said Billy before leading him off somewhere. The two returned five minutes later. Reed looked no different as did Billy.

"Like I said, this way please." said Reed before leading them all to the door.

Once they all entered, there was a huge blast of heat. Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu all shielded themselves from it with their arms. Reed and Billy seemed unaffected. The heat seemed to come from behind a very large door that Reed pushed open. An even bigger rush of heat came at them. What they saw scared them except Billy. Inside, there was lava and lots of it. In the middle was a platform, floating there for pokemon to fight. On opposite sides of the platform were places for trainers to stand. It was practicly a copy of Blane's gym back in Kanto. Reed went to one side. Ash moved to the other, but he didn't want to. It was unbareably hot and he was already sweating badly. Reed, however, didn't seem at all phased by the heat. If anything, it was like room temperature to him.

"Prepare to fight Ash. Pick one pokemon to fight." said Reed.

Ash smirked and reached for Totadile's pokeball, but as he touched it, Reed started speaking again.

"I hope that's not a water pokemon Ash. In this gym, only fire pokemon are allowed." called out Reed.

"What?!"

"That's right. You wanna fight in here, you gotta use fire pokemon. Only they can stand the heat here." said Reed calmly while tossing a pokeball up and down in his hand.

Ash growled. Cindaquil was his only choice, but, he hadn't really taught Cindaquil anything new. There was a chance with the mystery pokemon Brian gave him, but if he picked wrong, he was done for. Sighing, Ash pulled out Cindaquil's pokeball from his belt.

"Ready?" asked Reed.

Ash set his face with detirmination. So what if Cindaquil didn't have any fancy new attacks. The regular ones would do just fine. He could take Reed, right? Ash set his face with detrmination. He could do this. He beat three of them already. How hard could the fourth be?

"Go Cindaquil!" shouted Ash as he tossed his pokeball. Through a flash of red light, Cindaquil materialized.

"Cinda!" shouted Cindaquil.

"Is that the best you got? Here we go! I choose you! Flareon!" declared Reed. With another red flash Reed's Flareon appeared.

"Wow, that's one of the best looking Flareons I've ever seen. Reed must be a really good trainer to keep it in such good shape." complememted Brock.

Misty hit him over the head. "Who's side are you on!"

"Calm down you two! The battle's about to start." said Billy.

At that moment, a referee came out nowhere. The referee wasn't sweating either which surprised everyone but Reed and Billy. The referee raised his flags.

"This is a one on one pokemon battle. Challenger has chosen Cindaquil. Gym leader Reed has chosen Flareon. No time limit. Let the battle begin!" declared the referee as he swung down his flags.

"Let's go Cindaquil!" shouted Ash.

"CINDAA!" shouted Cindaquil while igniting the fire on it's back.

"Flareon, show no mercy!" shouted Reed.

"Flare!" said Flareon with a nod of it's head before charging forward.

"Flareon! Fire Blast Veriation: Hyper Burn!" shouted Reed as he pointed forward.

Flareon ran forward and as it did, it let out a huge fire blast attack, but the flames were near white. Flareon let out five more of these. However, they didn't go far. They stopped about three feet away from Flareon. Five of them swirled around one in the middle. The fire blasts spun faster until they merged with the one in the middle. They became a swirling ball of white hot fire. As soon as it did, it flew forward towards Cindaquil.

"Cindaquil! Agility!" declared Ash.

Cindaquil sped up and moved to dodge it. Reed smirked.

"Split it now!" he shouted.

"What?"

Flareon's eyes glowed red. The white hot fire ball split back into six fire blasts. They spread out and covered the entire width of the platform.

"You have no place to run now Ash!" shouted Reed.

Ash's eyes widened. Reed was right. Cindaquil couldn't run anywhere to avoid them. All the fire blasts moved at the same pace. He would have to fight fire with fire, litterally.

"Cindaquil! Create a fire wall around you with Fire Spin!" yelled Ash.

"What? Is Ash crazy? He'll hurt Cindaquil like that!" said Misty.

Cindaquil quickly did comply. Soon, a giant pillar of swirling fire surrounded Cindaquil. The six fire blasts made contact with the fire spin. As soon as they did, flames few out at everyone. Everyone shielded themselves. Well, everyone but Reed. His eyes just glowed and the flames kept away from him. Ash, however, couldn't really do anything. When the flames lept at him, he could only raise his arms in defense. They were slightly burned and his clothes a little singed.

"Ugh...." growled Ash a little.

When the embers and smoke cleared, both Flareon and Cindaquil were okay.

"Charge Flareon! Tackle!" yelled Reed.

"Cindaquil! Quick Attack!" comanded Ash.

The two pokemon charged. Both at great speed. When Flareon lunged to attack Cindaquil, Cindaquil vanished and ran in circles around Flareon before it striked. Flareon managed to jump out of the way.

"Grand Inferno!" declared Reed.

Flareon jumped into the air. When it was high up, it let out a giant blast of fire that would eventually cover the entire battle platform.

"Use your Flame Thrower to keep a space open for you!" said Ash to Cindaquil.

Cindaquil let out a huge flame thrower to combat the large blast of fire to fight for space to survive. The blast rapidly decended. As soon as the two fire attacks hit, there was another explosion of fire and power. Flareon decended durring the explosion and tackled Cindaquil on the head through it all. Cindaquil stumbled a little bit after that, but regained it's bearings to fight a minute or two later.

"Cindaquil, use Flame Thrower and attack!"

"Flareon, charge and use Lava Wave!"

Cindaquil ran and unleashed it's flames yet again. It's obvious exaustion ever present. Flareon's eyes glowed red again. Lava from beneth them came up and infront of Flareon. It surged forward, near melting everything in it's path. Cindaquil's flame thrower met with the lava. The lava turned even hotter if possible. Cindaquil kept trying it's flame thrower. The lava inched closer.

"Cindaquil! Jump up and use flame thrower!" yelled Ash.

Cindaquil took a good jump up and let the flames rip again. It flew straight for Flareon who was too busy controling the lava to notice. The attack conected and Flareon was hit back and into the platform. Flareon got up and glared. The lava dispersed. As Cindaquil fell back to the platform, Flareon didn't wait for Reed's command. It started blasting away with fire blasts. Cindaquil somehow did the same. All the attacks hit their targets. In the end, both pokemon were knocked out. The referee raised both his flags.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle. Tie match!" he declared.

Reed jumped on to the platform to console his Flareon. He took it into his arms and cradled it.

"You did such a good job Flareon. You definately deserve a rest and a break. Return." said Reed. Flareon looked up at him and licked his arm before going back into his pokeball.

"Cindaquil!" shouted Ash. He too jumped onto the platform dispite how burning hot it was and that his sneakers were on the verge of melting. He picked up Cindaquil just as Reed had. "Cindaquil, are you alright?"

Cindaquil opened it's eyes. "Cinda!"

"Good. You can rest now. Return." Cindaquil turned into red energy again before going back into the pokeball.

"Well Ash, since our pokemon training skils are equal, we'll have to battle some other way. The tie breaking match will be a trainer's battle!" declared Reed as he walked over to Ash.

Ash nodded. "Okay. Let's go," said Ash as he drew his katana.

"Oh, we're not fighting here. Come with me." said Reed as he led them out of the room.

From that room, they climbed up numerous stairs. As they got up, it seemed to cool a bit. The fresh air was welcomed by everyone. Including Reed. When they reached the top, Ash, Misty, and Brock gasped. They were on top of the volcano. Many rock pillars jutted out from the lava. Reed smiled.

"Prepare your weapon. We fight now!" said Reed as he jumped back a good distance and landed on a rock pillar. He streched out his right arm to the side. Flames formed in his hand. He squeezed them making everyone but Billy flinch. The flames grew out from his palm where he squeezed them. They formed a sword handle, a crystal red orb, two golden curved pieces of metal on one side and a crimson red blade that looked like fire itself.

"Just you wait Reed! I'll win for sure!" shouted Ash as he jumped off too.

"Be careful Ash!" shouted Billy. "I don't know if I can heal lava burns! I definately know that Misty can't!"

Ash paid them no heed as he jumped after Reed, who was constantly jumping back. Ash clenched his fist, focusing his energy. Red light emantated from it. Ash smiled.

"**_Firelight!_**" shouted Ash as he punched forward and opened his hand.

A flame red light shot out and headed for Reed. Reed glared at it.

"Be careful if you play with fire Ash. You might just get burned! **_Fire Blast!_**" yelled Reed.

Reed opened his palm and blasted. The powerful pokemon fire attack surged forward.

"What? How did he do that?!" shouted Ash as he jumped back as the fire attack swallowed up his and hit the pillar he was just standing on.

"I suppose you're puzzled. Pokemon can teach us many things if we take the time to learn." said Reed as his eyes glowed flickering shades of red, yellow, and orange. It was like a fire was in lit in his eyes. "**_Fire Blast Double!_**"

Two fire blasts flew from Reed's hands and came at Ash. Ash jumped back to avoid the first. However, the second one went farther and came for him again. Ash hurridly jumped back and almost lost his footing which would have caused him to fall into the boiling hot lava beneth. Ash regained his bearings and charged as fast as he could to strike with his katana. Reed expected this and defended with his sword. The two clashed with sparks. They both drew away only to try and attack again. When their swords met, Reed punched Ash away. There was the sound of a bone or two breaking as he did. Ash flew back and landed on his face and chest on a reasonably large pillar. As he got up, scratches became present from the rock.

"Had enough yet?" said Reed calmly.

"Not yet." growled Ash as he got up and came at Reed again.

"Don't be a fool! **_Grand Inferno!_**" yelled Reed as he let loose the giant flames.

"YAH!!" cried Ash as he still charged forward, not minding the fire.

Reed's eyes widened in shock. "What? He's going through the flames? Are you crazy Ash!"

Ash paid no heed. There was no sound in his world now. There was only pain and the desire to win. Nothing else mattered now. Ash charged through the fire as it licked at his skin and clothes, near setting him on fire. Infact, Ash's hair was singed as were his clothes as he came out of the fire, still charging. His body sustained more burns as well. Reed's eyes widened even more as Ash came through looking almost like a demon. Ash jumped up as soon as he was out of the fire. Reed fired some small blasts of fire at Ash to disuade him from coming down and attacking. Ash knocked them away in his adrenillin fueled rush and charged downward. Reed looked up in his direction and his eyes glowed before Ash struck down and there was a huge explosion.

"Ash!" shouted everyone not in the battle.

When the smoke cleared, there was one figure standing and another down and out. The figure standing was Ash.

"Ugh..." moaned Reed as he got up. "Ash you are the craziest trainer I've ever met, but you're the most determined to win and guess what. You did."

Ash's eyes widened. "You mean it?!"

Reed fished around in his pocket before pulling out something and putting it in Ash's hand. It was a crimson red flame with orange and yellow bits in it. It looked similar to Blane's badge, but in the center, there was a ruby shaped like the fire too.

"Here, the Fire Crest is yours." said Reed.

Ash couldn't hold back his excitement. "YEAAA!!! I GOT A FIRE CREST!!" shouted Ash as he jumped up with a fist in the air. Suddenly, he looked as if in pain. "OOOWWWWW!!!" When Ash fell, he clutched his wrist and ribs.

Reed sighed. "Whiner..." 

* * *

StarMage: So, how was that? Was that firey enough for you? I think it was good enough. Although I do think Ash lacks some injuries that should be present...

Brian: You're evil you know that? I think he got beat up enough. Anyway, it's time for me to tell you about the next chapter! Okay, so this is what happens: Ash is now victorious in his attempt for the Fire Crest. Can any gym leader beat him? But on his way for some definately needed medical help, some one stands in his way. That person is a... Girl? What does she want? A fight? With Ash? But he's in no condition to fight, right? Right? Hey! What are you doing Ash? You're not seriously going to fight her are you? Your inability to resist a challenge is astounding, Ash. Get ready for another battle folks! The next chapter! The challenge of Nicole Dragonstraught!

StarMage: Okay, I'm going to get writing. While I do, I'll kindly ask you to review. Brian, tie this up.

Brian: *waves* See you on the battle field!


End file.
